


'wow' by 3racha bassboosted

by pipgreen



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Docking, Fluff and Humor, Lowkey het couples, M/M, Out of Character, True Boyish Bromance, anti-badboy, felix screaming fiercely, furry jokes, hidden hyung kink, i call a planet by your name (planet jerk), millennial's flirt, music from shrek bassboosted, stray kids got nine 9 brainsells and all of them in woojins mind, stupid horny, too many jisungs, ultra super clichéd fluff 2000
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipgreen/pseuds/pipgreen
Summary: я просто хочу быстро и безболезненно умереть, жить в мире, в котором распались my chemical romance слишком тяжело!





	1. w — please say sike

— Меня так раздражает. Я уже месяц ничего нормального не могу написать, — ворчит Чанбин, отпихивая икеевского лабрадора в сторону.  
Чжисон отталкивается от стены ногой — стул тут же отъезжает в сторону, а пол под ним неприятно скрипит. Его кот, Хан, тут же спрыгивает с колен и подходит к Чанбину — трётся об его ноги и громко урчит, слышно на всю комнату. Чанбин нехотя вздыхает и берёт его к себе на руки, кот тут же бодает его головой в нос и начинает урчать сильнее.  
— Что, совсем голяк?  
— Да пиздец! Прикинь, вчера я полчаса пытался придумать рифму к слову «ворона» и знаешь до чего я додумался?  
— Удиви меня.  
— Ни до чего, я уснул и проспал десять часов, потому что летняя подработка сосёт, — Чанбин фыркает, когда кот задевает его хвостом по носу.  
— Это называется старость.  
— У нас разница в год.  
— Никто не виноват, что ты вылез из мамы так рано.  
Они сидят у Чжисона дома по двум причинам.  
Во-первых, его родители свалили на три недели к родственникам на Чеджу. Сам Чжисон тоже должен был поехать, но чудом отмазался — кто-то должен кормить Хана, следить за домом, а ещё он ненавидит самолёты и его всё время там укачивает. Мать до последнего была против, но тут вовремя вылез Чан с обещанием приходить и готовить для него (а ещё было жалко сдавать кота в багажное отделение и это стало решающим фактом).  
Для Чжисона это почти рай — он может таскаться с Чаном и Чанбином на ночные сеансы в кино и спать до обеда (а ещё, наконец-то, можно пересмотреть «Пожиратель душ» и «Как я встретил вашу маму» на большом экране и не драться с отцом из-за места на диване).  
Во-вторых, Чан снова опаздывает — они договаривались встретиться на остановке час назад, но он в последний момент перезвонил и попросил никуда не торопиться.  
— Тоска, — угрюмо тянет Чанбин.  
— У тебя есть предложения? — Чжисон сползает со стула, пытаясь на ходу поймать кота. Хан на это только сверкает желтыми глазищами и быстро убегает прочь из комнаты. — Блин, эй ты! Комок шерсти! Я же твой братишка и кормилец! Шерстяная предательская жопа.  
— Никаких, нам ещё этого лошару, который на голове ходил, ждать, — Чжисон с надеждой оборачивается к нему лицом, — я не буду смотреть с тобой аниме, чувак.  
— «Соул Итер» — больше, чем просто аниме! — он тут же подскакивает с пола, следом за ним со стены слетает плакат первой Евы. Чжисон испуганно оборачивается и подбегает к нему, попутно прихватывая скотч со стола. — Это искусство!  
— Да хоть Папой Римским назови, смотреть не буду, — Чанбин заваливается на диван, подкладывая под голову икеевскую собаку.  
Чжисон пыхтит над плакатом ещё около десяти минут и когда собирается присесть передохнуть — звонит Чан.  
— Вы где ходите?! Я вас уже полчаса тут жду!  
  
В кафетерии пахнет горелым маслом и карамелью — ощущение, будто кто-то решил полить топпингом жареную картошку, которую сожгли до угольков. У Чжисона мёрзнут колени и уши — они сидят прямо под кондиционером и за десять минут здесь он уже успевает пожалеть, что заказал колу со льдом, вместо горячего шоколада или какао.  
Чан обиженно сопит над своим мороженым: лениво ковыряет застывших мармеладных мишек и раз в полминуты удручённо вздыхает. Где-то на пятнадцатый раз (не то, чтобы кто-то считал), Чанбин не выдерживает и хлопает по столу ладонью — пустой картонный стаканчик рядом с ним неловко подскакивает.  
— Успокойся! Мы же извинились! Сам вообще постоянно опаздываешь и ничего! — на что Чан только картинно соскребает шоколадный топпинг с края тарелки и лениво подносит ложку к своему рту. — Господи, что ты хочешь, скажи!  
— Как минимум нормальных извинений, — Чан отодвигает тарелку в сторону, исподлобья смотрит на Чанбина, — и ещё скажи, что я не гремлин!  
— Как я могу, мама запретила мне врать!  
— Блять, ты понимаешь, надо мной теперь все смеются! Девчонки! Пацаны! Как теперь держать репутацию два бэ, то есть бешеного бисексуала?! Чжисон, скажи ему!  
Чжисон, до этого ковырявшийся в своей картошке, резко вскидывает голову, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— А я что?  
— Скажи, что я не гремлин и отношения это нужно! Что тебе стоит соврать ради лучшего друга!  
— В смысле, это я его лучший друг!  
Чанбин было поднимается со стула, чтобы казаться выше Чана, но Чжисон делает это быстрее. Он ставит ладони рупором около рта и искренне надеется, что Сана не выгонит их после этого (хотя до этого он проверял — они тут практически одни, вряд ли кто-то вообще будет жаловаться).  
— Знаете что! Отношения меня не интересуют! — кричит Чжисон, забираясь на одну из табуреток в кафетерии. — Повторяю всему миру! Отношения меня не интересуют! Меня интересуют только рэп и аниме!  
Из другого конца зала громко хлопает парень в бомбере на два размера больше. Чжисон картинно кланяется и чуть не падает головой вниз — Чанбин успевает его поддержать и снять с табуретки. Чан тяжело вздыхает.  
— Ты всё ещё считаешь, что со мной вдвоём более неловко, чем с ним? — спрашивает он, забирая картошку с подноса Чжисона (тот в отместку отнимает у него колу и несильно пинает в коленку под столом; Чан стоически сдерживается от визга, прикусив нижнюю губу).  
Чанбин пожимает плечами.  
— Ты просто не видел себя с похмелья со стороны, — говорит он, пододвигая к себе мороженое Чана, но не успевает даже поднести ложку ко рту, как Сана тут же забирает у него тарелку и ложку прямо из-под носа.  
— Эй! Мы за это заплатили!  
Сана показывает ему язык и кладёт мороженое себе в рот, с напускным удовольствием закрывая глаза. Чан тяжело вздыхает и качает головой — на самом деле, не платили; Чанбин говорит, что он самый бесполезный в их компании, при том, что с ними тусуется школьник.  
Чжисон смотрит на остатки картошки на своей тарелке и размазанный по краям кетчуп, думает — можно ли провести тест Роршаха на разводах грязной посуды и что из этого может получиться. Потом вспоминает, что Сынмин предлагал сходить всем вместе на ночь хорроров, пока лето не кончилось, в кинотеатре недалеко от школы как раз обещали показать пять фильмов про киношных маньяков, типа «Американского психопата».  
  
(а потом он сам свалил с семьёй в Нячанг и кинул их с Феликсом на произвол судьбы; Чжисон до сих пор пишет в чат, что это не по-пацански, пока сам Сынмин отправляет ему фотку кокосов с подписью «это ты»  
  
 **[корейский хан]**  
что вообще ТЫ забыл в коммунистической стране ты же главный раб капитализма тебе напомнить сколько ты в год тратишь на альбомы и гритинги wjsn?????????  
  
 **[крыса с булкой]**  
во1 пошол нахуй во2 прекрати считать мои деньги нищеброд в3 я крыса ты писа пошол нахуй  
  
 **[павукан]**  
ты ведь должен был извиниться за мат?..  
  
 **[крыса с булкой]**  
Я НИКОМУ НИЧЕГО НЕ ДОЛЖЕН ВЫ ОСТАЁТЕСЬ БЕЗ СУВЕНИРНЫХ МАГНИТОВ  
  
 **[павукан]**  
…. пойдём чжисон нам тут не рады  
  
после этого они посидели с Феликсом за видеоиграми, решили создать чат только для двоих, то есть переписываться только в привате, а через два дня он сам уехал к бабушке в Австралию, радостно ходить на голове и обниматься с кенгуру)  
  
Вообще-то, лето в этом году даже было не таким плохим, как в прошлом, например, тогда он всё время сидел дома и смотрел с родителями исторические дорамы по вечерам. Не так уж и плохо, только его снова укачало в самолёте до Чеджу, а мать всё грозилась снова отправить его в Малайзию, заканчивать школу. В общем-то, всё было довольно посредственно, сейчас хотя бы можно позвать Чанбина на ночь и развести его на пару (десятков) боёв в Теккен или хотя бы на одну серию «Игры престолов»; на больше его не хватает — после вечерних смен в пиццерии он совсем никакой.  
Чжисон думает, согласится ли Чан взять его на вечеринку у Наён в следующие выходные или скажет, что он слишком мелкий. Сработает ли, если он начнёт называть его гремлином и выставит ту позорную фотку, когда они оставались у Чанбина дома и тот облился колой от страха, когда они пересматривали старые сезоны «Покемонов». Что будет, если сегодня взорвётся солнце, а он так и не поиграл в третью Дьяблу и не сходил с Феликсом и Сынмином на ночь кино. А что если…  
— Привет, я Хёнджин, ты сказал, что любишь аниме.  
Чжисон удивлённо переводит взгляд с тарелки картошки на края чужого бомбера — тёмно-синий, с серыми нитками по швам (кто вообще носит бомберы в такую жару, его от пота ни в жизнь не выстираешь).  
— А?  
Он переводит взгляд выше — простая чёрная футболка с маленькими металлическими колечками на вороте и свисающий кулон-ключ на чёрном. Чжисон смотрит на его пухлые губы и свисающую на глаза чёлку, думает — если бы они были подведены как у Джерарда Уэя в патлатые годы, он назвал бы его эмо-принцем из своих снов.  
— Ну, блин… — Хёнджин неловко запускает пятерню себе в волосы, когда понимает, что на него смотрят сразу четыре пары глаз. — Ты просто сейчас сказал, что ты любишь аниме, а я тоже люблю аниме и я недавно переехал, и вот…  
Сана шумно ставит тарелку обратно рядом с Чанбином, восторженно хлопает в ладоши и обнимает Хёнджина поперёк груди, потом резко оборачивается к остальным и говорит:  
— Я его усыновляю.  
Так в их компании появляется Хван Хёнджин.  
  
«Самый странный хён в моей жизни», — думает Чжисон, когда отрывает кусок от большого комка сахарной ваты. Хёнджин поправляет бомбер на спине, разглаживает волка на правом плече. С его тканевой пасти капает слюна.  
— Кстати, ты никогда не проходил тест на фурсону? Ну, типа, кто ты в мире фурри и вся херня?  
Хёном он его почему-то начинает называть почти сразу — это выходит как-то само собой и Чжисон только потом задумывается, что нужно было, наверное, спросить у него разрешения (он делает это через полторы недели после знакомства и через неделю после того, как начинает звать его хёном; это среда и мама Чжисона пишет ему, что они задержатся на Чеджу ещё на две недели).  
— Не доводилось, — пожимая плечами, отвечает он. — А ты проходил?  
Хёнджин кивает.  
— Лама. Очень мудрые животные, между прочим!  
— Я думал, они просто милые.  
— Одно другому не мешает.  
Чжисон не очень понимает во всех этих зверо-штуках, все его знания ограничиваются только рассказами Чана о его знакомом фурри-рэпере, кажется, из Израиля или Кванчжу — таких деталей он не запоминал; единственное, что отложилось с того разговора, одна фраза: «все бисексуалы странные».  
— А какой в этом вообще смысл?  
— В чём?  
— Ну, в фурсоне?  
Хёнджин пожимает плечами.  
— Никакого. Просто прикольно.  
Чжисон кивает и тем же вечером проходит тест на фурсону, под мерный храп Чанбина — он снова остался у него после вечерней смены и в оплату ночлега притащил бесплатную пепперони с сырным бортом (на самом деле, кто-то в последний момент отказался от заказа и её отдали вместо чаевых). Он доедает уже второй кусок, когда тыкает в ответ на последний вопрос. Несколько секунд и перед ним выпадает описание характера белки-летяги. Он задумчиво смотрит на растянутые между руками и ногами кожные складки и улыбку рисованного фурри; думает — на что он потратил целых полчаса своей жизни, если мог просто лечь спать или посмотреть серию «Как я встретил вашу маму». Чжисон читает описание: общительные, хорошее чувство юмора, отлично держат баланс между работой и увлечениями. Ему вспоминается, как он в последний момент успел сдать доклад по корейскому языку и сгонять с Феликсом в скейт-парк перед окончанием учёбы и уверенно кивает — похоже на правду.  
Пару минут спустя он уже набирает Хёнджину сообщение, не особо задумываясь о том, что тот уже может спать или вообще не особо запоминал о чём они сегодня говорили.  
Хёны они иногда такие — совсем взрослые и занимаются своими взрослыми делами.  
  
 **[корейский хан]**  
белка-летяга  
  
 **[пачка сухого корма]**  
?????  
  
 **[корейский хан]**  
моя фурсона  
белка-летяга  
  
 **[пачка сухого корма]**  
о!!!!!!!!!  
так классно что ты тоже прошёл  
я очень рад  
;))  
  
Чжисон смотрит на дурацкие скобки, которыми уже тысячу лет никто не пользуется, и широко улыбается. «Самый странный хён в моей жизни», — думает он, когда Чанбин в очередной раз особенно громко всхрапывает.  
  
Чжисон начинает подозревать, что что-то не так, когда они пересматривают «Ходячий замок Хаула» у него дома. Ему быстро становится скучно, потому что в середине года они с Феликсом пересматривали его чуть ли не каждый день — то ли пытались выиграть в споре и выучить японской через аниме, то ли у кого-то из них всё время были перебои с интернетом и пришлось смотреть один и тот же фильм несколько раз подряд — помнит он плохо, но хорошо запоминает, что засыпает ещё перед тем, как Софи превращается в старуху.  
Просыпается он уже ближе к концу фильма — на экране Софи целует Хаула, зовёт его обратно к Кальциферу. Она говорит, что они найдут в нём спасение, забирается на его огромную птичью лапу и они летят к остаткам их замка. Чжисон думает, что мультики Миядзаки всё-таки чуть ли не лучшее, что он вообще смотрел в своей жизни (самое лучшее — это «Безумный Макс» и взрывающиеся машины). А ещё ему интересно, как его голова оказалась на коленях у Хёджина, если он чётко помнил, что засыпал сидя и у него в руках был пакет с чипсами (как пакет оказывается на полу он тоже не очень понимает — всё ещё не совсем отошёл ото сна).   
Чжисон лениво переворачивается на спину, широко зевает и смотрит на то, как у Хёнджина пузырятся сопли в носу и он плачет.  
Что?  
— Братан, ты чего?  
Сон как рукой снимает — Чжисон испуганно подскакивает и садится рядом с ним, осторожно кладёт Хёнджину руку на плечо, у него под ногой хрустит пустой пакет из-под чипсов и носок намокает от пролитой колы (кто-то проливал колу?).  
— Всё так… хорошо… — говорит Хёнджин, шмыгая носом. Чжисон непонимающе смотрит на него, продолжая осторожно гладить по плечу. — Ты ведь видел?! Они такие счастливые и всё так хорошо в конце и это так…  
Он закрывает лицо рукой, снова громко шмыгает носом и утыкается Чжисону в плечо. Они сидят так ещё полчаса после окончания фильма, а потом он отводит Хёнджина в ванную и помогает умыться. Предлагать посмотреть что-то другое он не решается, поэтому они просто включают музыкальный канал с клипами и болтают про супер-героев из Марвел и ДиСи. Хёнджин окончательно успокаивается, говорит, что Клинт Бартон из комиксов был лучше Джереми Реннера хотя бы тем, что у него была собака.  
Чжисон много думает над тем, что его впервые за десять тысяч лет не бесят чужие слёзы. Ему даже кажется до странного милым, что кто-то плачет над хорошими концами в аниме; сам он плакал только над концовкой «Могилы светлячков» и, совсем немного, «Королевской битвы». А ещё это был первый раз, когда Хёнджин не выглядел так, будто сошёл с обложки модного журнала, чтобы разрушить чью-то жизнь (например, самого Чжисона). Он выглядел… нормально? Пусть поначалу он и испугался, что случилось что-то серьёзное, но…  
— Знаешь, ты извини меня, — внезапного говорит Хёнджин, шкрябая ногтями по шее.  
— За что? — непонимающе спрашивает он.  
— Ну, что я так расплакался и всё такое, — Хёнджин кусает нижнюю губу, упирает взгляд в пол. — Ты не пойми, я просто обычно держусь и всё такое, но тут ты уснул и короче, ну, не знаю… с тобой хорошее чувство такое, что перед тобой не стыдно и вот это всё.  
Если бы Чжисон был Саной — сказал бы, что усыновляет его во второй раз.  
Но Чжисон был Чжисоном — и первое, что он подумал, когда услышал о том, насколько ему доверяют, был прошлогодний твитт Чана, когда он сказал, что его новый одноклассник тоже из Австралии.  
  


 **2Б**  @crbi97comp  
please say sike

  
  
Подумать о чём-то ещё он не успел — по телевизору включился клип на Gee («только полные лузеры не танцуют под Gee», — говорит Сынмин в его голове).  
  
— Я люблю кататься на коньках. Ты любишь?  
Они едят мороженое на набережной, у Чжисона ощущение, что жара стоит примерно миллион градусов по цельсию и он вот-вот помрёт от обезвоживания, солнечного удара (и сердечного приступа, потому что Хёнджин рассказывал про любимый альбом Fall Out Boy и зачёсывал волосы назад своими аккуратными пальцами).  
— Чего?  
Поэтому, он не сразу понимает, что тема как-то внезапно сменилась.  
— Каток. Коньки, — терпеливо повторяет Хёнджин. — Я люблю. Ты любишь?  
— Да, очень! С детства люблю. — Не то, чтобы он обманывал. На самом деле, он не знает — никогда толком не катался, родители в детстве таскали его на плавание и волейбол, а вот со льдом совсем не сложилось. — Постоянно катаюсь, в прошлом году вообще со льда не уходил!  
А вот здесь он точно обманывает, но ему на это наплевать, пока Хёнджин так же довольно щурится и улыбается. Чжисон улыбается ему в ответ и кивает — сам не до конца понимает чему. Что вообще может случиться, наверняка он говорит про какого-нибудь «Юри на льду» и предлагает его вместе потом посмотреть. Что в этом плохого?  
Хёнджину звонит кто-то из родственников и срочно просить подъехать к дому. Тот нехотя мнётся и пытается отказаться, но выходит не очень (точнее, совсем не выходит) — он хлопает Чжисона по плечу, тепло улыбается и говорит своим красивым голосом:  
— Послезавтра в «Лотте Ворлд» на катке, да?  
Чжисон с готовностью кивает, смотрит, как Хёнджин спешно убегает за угол, к остановке, и только потом задумывается о том, что он согласился пойти на каток послезавтра. Чжисон тревожно едет домой и гуглит «топ 10 надёжных способов научиться кататься на коньках за день если ты умеешь только смотреть аниме».  
  
Гугл предсказуемо ему ничем не помогает. Он спрашивает советов у друзей.  
Феликс предлагает сказать ему правду: «в конце концов, что он тебе сделает, это же всего лишь коньки». И Чжисон полностью с ним согласен, ведь коньки и каток — это не самое главное в дружбе (с крашем). А потом он вспоминает довольную улыбку Хёнджина и как у него при этом закрываются глаза, а ещё, как он грустно смотрит на него, когда он опаздывает на встречи или отказывается от кофе, который он сам варил. «Говорить правду не вариант», — думает он про себя.  
Чан говорит ему притвориться мёртвым. «Не знаю как у тебя, но у опоссумов это очень хорошо работает», — звучит разумно, но Чжисон не думает, что это сработает, потому что они с Хёнджином едут в автобусе плечом к плечу и вряд ли у него получится сымитировать остановку сердца как надо. Хотя, когда Хёнджин закидывает руку ему на плечо и рассказывает, как он помогал дяде вчера таскать коробки на пятнадцатый этаж — он думает, что довольно близок к этому состоянию (в автобусе ужасно шумно, приходится наклоняться к самому уху, чтобы услышать друг друга).  
Последняя надежда Чжисона — великая летучая мышь Со Чанбин — на звонки и сообщения благополучно не отвечает: отсыпается после ночной смены.  
Чжисон думает, что притвориться мёртвым было не такой уж плохой идеей, когда сидит над шнурками коньков.  
— Хён, — дёргает он Хёнджина за рукав, когда видит, что тот уже направился по направлению к самому катку. Тот с готовностью оборачивается, перехватывая его за руку. Чжисон кусает щёку изнутри, — ты меня подождёшь?  
— Без проблем.  
Хёнджин садится рядом с ним на скамейку, смотрит, как Чжисон возится со шнурками, кивает в такт одной из новых песен Троя Сивана. Чжисон завязывает пару лишних узлов на правой ноге и неловко поднимается.  
— Идём?  
Они улыбаются друг другу и ковыляют в сторону выхода на лёд. Чжисон надеется, что он продёржится стоя дольше двух минут и не отобьёт себе задницу (а Хёнджину желание с ним общаться).  
  
Чжисон держится ровно пять минут и двадцать две секунды, пока стоит около бортика катка. Потом Хёнджин тянет его за руку ближе к середине: он путается в своих ногах, поскальзывается и проезжается носом добрых полтора метра, никого не снеся собой лишь с божьей помощью (спасибо, Кристофер Нолан, Хидэо Кодзима и Ксавье Долан).  
«Это полный провал», — думает Чжисон, когда они выходят с катка спустя ещё пятнадцать минут и шестнадцать падений на коленки; он чувствует, как краснеет всё его лицо, уши и немного шея. На Хёнджина ему чуть ли не впервые с их встречи смотреть совсем не хочется — ужасно стыдно, а ещё непонятно, что он будет делать дальше и как теперь общаться.  
(нужно было  ~~сразу всё рассказать~~  притвориться мёртвым, чем он хуже опоссумов)  
— Это был очень странный стиль катания на коньках, — наконец говорит Хёнджин, когда они сидят на остановке и ждут автобус. Чжисон всё ещё на него не смотрит, пусть и понимает, что это ужасно глупо и нужно как-то жить дальше. Поделать с этим он тоже ничего не может и просто стоит рядом, скрестив руки на груди. — Почему ты соврал?  
— Ну, понимаешь… — Хёнджин поднимается на ноги и встаёт прямо перед ним. Чжисон поднимает голову, останавливая взгляд на ключе-кулоне у него на шее. В глаза смотреть он всё ещё не решается, — когда… когда тебе кто-то нравится, очень сильно нравится, ты стараешься его не расстраивать и всё такое. Типа, ну, знаешь, подстраиваешься, а ещё если сильно залипаешь, то вообще голова отключается и, вот, осознаёшь, что лохонулся, только когда лохонулся и согласился на смертный приговор и отбитые колени… ну, понимаешь, о чём я?  
Чжисон всё-таки решается посмотреть ему в глаза.  
Хёнджин выглядит немного озадаченным.  
— Так… я тебе нравлюсь?  
— Да! То есть, нет! А-а-а, блин, ну зачем ты такой, госпо-  
От Хёнджина пахнет мятными конфетами и почему-то зелёным чаем, а ещё у него холодные пальцы, чёлка щекочет нос и немного дрожат веки — всё это Чжисон узнает за несколько секунд, когда Хёнджин притягивает его к себе. Глаза он закрывать почему-то боится — вдруг тогда он проснётся или наступит конец света, или окажется что перед ним какой-нибудь бледнолицый гремлин или (ещё хуже) Ктулху. Чжисон цепляется за воротник его рубашки, встаёт на мыски, в какой-то момент давится воздухом от того сколько всего он чувствует сейчас.  
Они пропускают свой автобус.  
  
В целом, ничего особо не меняется. В смысле, в глобальном плане, меняется очень многое; во-первых, Чан успел заебать их обоих попытками провести лекцию про безопасный секс и предложениями как теперь сокращённо называть их пару («хёнсоны? ханджины? туджи?», — Чжисон устал слушать варианты ещё в конце первой пятиминутки).  
Во-вторых, его родители должны были вернуться через неделю, а он до сих пор не успел пересмотреть «Соул Итер» и «Как я встретил вашу маму» — сначала был очень занят гулянками с Чанбином и Чаном, а потом — Хёнджином. И это почти не проблема, всё равно он сам не думал, что у него получится выполнить весь список своих планов на лето, но ему от чего-то становится немного грустно — они ведь наверняка будут теперь видеться гораздо меньше. У Чжисона начнётся школа, выпускной год, а Хёнджин будет занят своими взрослыми делами для хёнов (университеты-подработки-пиво или что там ещё делают взрослые осенью).  
Поэтому спрашивать про осенние планы он не рискует — расстроиться он всегда успеет, а попить ванильной колы вечером на крыльце и посмотреть подборку вайнов с телефона — такое не каждый день получиться провернуть. Чжисон кладёт голову ему на плечо, когда они уже в третий раз включают видео с силой богов и аниме.  
— Это мой тотемный белый человек, — сонно говорит он, и почти сразу же зевает. — Я бы тоже такое видео сделал, если бы была возможность.  
Хёнджин на это только негромко смеётся, кладёт ладонь ему на колено и переключает на одно из старых видео Брэндона Ури — он поёт про рваные джинсы и это звучит так же надрывно, как старые песни паников.  
— Каждый день бы так сидел, — говорит он, отпивая ещё немного колы из банки. Чжисон согласно кивает. — Хорошее лето вышло, скажи же?  
Он в очередной раз кивает, покрепче обнимая Хёнджина за руку. Они сидят так ещё лишних полчаса, пока у обоих не кончается зарядка на телефоне, а Хёнджину не звонят родители и зовут домой. Он целует Чжисона на прощание — у него всё так же смешно колется чёлка, а ещё руки немного подрагивают; он обещает написать, когда доберётся домой.  
Родители Чжисона возвращаются ещё через два дня, а Хёнджин перестаёт отвечать на его звонки и сообщения. Школа начинается ещё через неделю.  
  
— Как прошло лето? — спрашивает Сынмин, нагоняя их с Феликсом по пути к школе. — У меня вот отлично, я-  
— Послушай, мы умеем смотреть инстаграм-сторис, можешь не выёбываться хотя бы пять минут своей жизни и стянуть ебало? — зло выплёвывает Чжисон и резко ускоряет шаг.  
Может быть, ему не стоило вымещать своё плохое настроение на друге, всё-таки никто не виноват в том, что его бортанули и даже не удосужились сказать, почему и как. Чжисон вообще плохо понял, что произошло, просто как-то утром Хёнджин просто не появился в сети и не ответил ни на одно его сообщение.  
В первые пару дней он даже не особо беспокоился: немного не до того было с родителями, да и время побыть одному нужно каждому, с кем не бывает. Но когда Сана спросила, почему его парень уже несколько дней не появляется в сети и не отвечает на звонки — он начал серьёзно беспокоиться. Гуглил некрологи и полицейские сводки, пытался найти номера его родителей или вспомнить, где он живёт — безуспешно. Продолжается это до тех пор, пока Чанбин не говорит, что доставлял пиццу ему на дом, заметил его, когда тот бегал по квартире, искал что-то. Пиццу забирала какая-то женщина, видимо его мать или сестра — он так и не понял.  
Чжисон резво закидывает сменку в шкафчик, добегает до своего класса и до начала уроков сидит уткнувшись в телефон, даже не замечает, как Феликс отсаживается от него подальше и громко обсуждает что-то с Джено. Отвлекается он только в тот момент, когда учитель объявляет, что в этом семестре к ним присоединяется новый ученик. Просит быть с ним повежливее и помочь нормально прижиться на новом месте, парень переехал в Сеул только этим летом.  
— Познакомьтесь, Хван Хёнджин.  
Чжисон не верит своим ушам. Он смотрит, как входная дверь со скрипом открывается, замечает, как солнце отражается от ключа-кулона.  
Чжисон не верит своим глазам.  
Хёнджин своим, видимо, тоже не верит, потому что замирает с приоткрытым ртом, на полпути к учительскому столу.  
  
— Видимо, я должен объясниться…  
Они оба отпрашиваются в туалет во время второго урока — Чжисон историю ненавидит, а у Хёнджина выбора особо не было (не то, чтобы он слишком сопротивлялся, даже подыграл и сказал, что боится заблудиться в новой школе).  
— Было бы неплохо, — отвечает он, чуть ли не скрипя зубами. Хёнджин поникает ещё сильнее.  
— Ну, учитель сказал. Мы не так давно переехали, из Канады. Там жили почти в тайге, ну, сам понимаешь, связи почти нет и всё такое. Ну, и там в итоге форс-мажор возник с документами, за неделю до учёбы, пришлось срочно туда ехать. Я думал, что мы там на пару дней, даже написать не подумал, а когда подумал, то было поздно… или ты про то, что мы, оказывается, одногодки?  
У себя в голове, Чжисон рвёт на себе волосы от того, насколько наивно и искренне это звучит. Просто. Так не бывает.  
Почему из всех возможных тупиц, он нашёл именно его, на которого почти невозможно злиться?  
(хотя, Чжисон старательный — сейчас он хочет что-нибудь срочно сжечь и выпустить всё накопившееся в нём говно)  
— И тебя вообще не смутило, что я тебя всё время хёном зову? — насупившись, спрашивает он.  
— Ну, блин, я же поедатель кленового сиропа, до сих пор не шарю, — Хёнджин прячет руки в карманы форменных брюк, — К тому же, мой сосед, Джэмин, всё время про какого-то Чжисона, говорил, а он как раз младше. Ну, я и подумал…  
(о том, что Чжисонов может быть больше одного, он почему-то не подумал)  
Чжисон закатывает глаза.  
— Великолепно! Просто потрясающе!  
— Что я могу для тебя сделать? — Хёнджин смотрит на него глазами щенка-переростка и, честное слово, если бы он не был так обижен — точно погладил бы по голове или просто обнял.  
— Я просто хочу быстро и безболезненно умереть, жить в мире, в котором распались My Chemical Romance слишком тяжело! — воет Чжисон, ударяя Хёнджина кулаком. Тот неловко улыбается, потирая ушибленное плечо — наверное, заслужил. — Твою мать, ну нельзя же так пропадать! Ты даже в твиттере не отвечал, я думал ты сам распался?  
— Как та группа?  
— Как СССР, блин.  
Чжисон отворачивается к окну во двор напряжённо вглядываясь в ребят, бегающих на бейсбольной площадке. Пытается отыскать кого-то из знакомых, но с его фиговым зрением любые попытки стремятся к нулю.  
— Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло.  
Хёнджин осторожно обнимает его со спины, утыкается носом ему в макушку. Чжисон раздражённо фыркает, но чужих рук не скидывает. Думает — ему не хватало этого.  
Думает-  
— Чанбин тебя точно убьёт, — говорит он, чувствуя тёплое дыхание Хёнджина на своей шее.  
— За что? — негромко спрашивает тот. Чжисон смешливо фыркает, резко оборачивается прямо в его руках, и кладёт руки ему на плечи.  
— Ты не называл его хёном, дурень.


	2. o — mom din't let to go on 'shrek's night'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Посмотри на это с другой стороны, никто не будет мешать тебе смотреть звуками поедания чужого лица, только поеданием попкорна, — говорит ему Сынмин по телефону, пока Феликс стоит в очереди за билетом.  
> — Спасибо, блин, утешил, — ворчливо отзывается тот.

Сказать, что Феликсу обидно одному сидеть в зале — ничего не сказать. Они планировали выбраться на ночь фильмов ещё с лета, когда с ними ещё даже Хёнджина не было. Накупить на всех сладко-солёного попкорна, чипсов и газировки, всю ночь не спать и потом еле как пойти в школу (а ещё неделю мучится с прыщами на лбу из-за сладкого). Стандартная схема — была бы, если бы они жили на родине Феликса, например. Но они живут не в Сиднее, не в Мельбурне и даже не в Харви-Бей; приходится мириться с реалиями Сеула и тем, что родители никуда не пускают Чжисона после девяти.  
Никого из них это, правда, особо не останавливало — в конце концов, всегда можно было отпроситься ночевать к Сынмину, а там его старший брат отвозил их куда нужно и забирал после. Идеальное преступление — Сонджин никогда не запрещал им ходить на ночные сеансы в кино, а после ещё и отвозил в макдак или бургер кинг — лучший старший брат во вселенной (Чжисон ставил десять тысяч вон на то, что он первый купит Сынмину пиво на семнадцатилетие). Они думали, что прокатит и в этот раз, но возникли сразу две проблемы.  
Во-первых, Сынмин заболел. Ничего особо серьёзного, простуда с жутким кашлем и соплями, никто из них даже внимания бы не обратил, но для родителей это оказалось куда серьёзнее, чем они думали.  
Во-вторых, у Чжисона появился Хёнджин, и времени на друзей стало как-то поменьше. В смысле, теперь они, конечно, зависали вчетвером в школе и немного после — посиделки в кафетерии у Саны и Рози никто не отменял — но Феликс отчётливо чувствовал — это уже совсем не то.  
В этот раз так же получилось: вместо того, чтобы вместе с Хёнджином отпроситься на «ночь Шрека» и повеселиться хотя бы втроём, без Сынмина, они решили остаться у Хёнджина и устроить марафон тупых американских боевиков девяностых. Нет, Феликс всё понимает: первый экспириенс в отношениях, ночёвки друг у друга под «Крепкого орешка» — романтика, классно. Но всё-таки, променять серию великих фильмов о Шреке на Брюса Уиллиса и взрывы — это ему сложно принять и понять.  
— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, никто не будет мешать тебе смотреть звуками поедания чужого лица, только поеданием попкорна, — говорит ему Сынмин по телефону, пока Феликс стоит в очереди за билетом.  
— Спасибо, блин, утешил, — ворчливо отзывается тот.  
— Ну блин, если не искать что-то хорошее, то точно всё будет хуёво, — Сынмин в конце давится воздухом и громко кашляет.  
— Поэтому ты сказал, что чавкание лучше чмоканий?  
— Ну, только если ты сам не чмокаешься.  
На другом конце трубки слышится противный скрип кровати. У Сынмина как будто весь дом скрипит: от больших книжных стеллажей до кресел в гостиной — всё как будто вот-вот развалится. Чжисон говорит, что это из-за дедовских замашек Сынмина и от того, что он ночами читает и складирует у себя пылесборники (они чуть не подрались из-за этого, потому что Сынмин сказал, что тратить деньги на альбомы женских групп гораздо лучше, чем на колготки для микрофона).  
— Хотел бы я знать, — задумчиво говорит Феликс, подходя к окошку кассы. — Один билет на «Ночь Шрека», пожалуйста.  
  
Сынмин отключается после того, как он покупает билет. Говорит:  
— Моя миссия по обучению австралийцев покупать билеты у нормальных людей, а не у коал, выполнена. Можно пойти спать.  
Феликсу мучительно хочется кинуть в него игрушечной брокколи или морковкой, но Сынмин сейчас у себя дома, а он сам стоит в почти бесконечной очереди за попкорном и колой. Есть ему, на удивление, совсем не хочется, но он всё равно решает что-то взять: пожевать за фильмом всегда приятно и всё равно ещё сорок минут до сеанса. «Ладно», — успокаивает он себя, — «сейчас всё будет хорошо. Ты идёшь на серию лучших фильмов современности, сейчас возьмёшь себе здоровое ведро сладкого попкорна, начос с сырным соусом и огромную колу, а с утра хватанёшь самый большой и сладкий карамельный раф по пути в школу и будешь самым счастливым и одиноким Ёнбоком на свете. Может быть, даже какого-нибудь Шрека встретишь или осла, на худой конец, будете вместе читать фанфики по супер джуниор и плакать над «Хатико» или грустными фильмами с Гордоном-Левиттом. Всё же должно быть хорошо?».  
Очередь двигается ужасно медленно — он успевает долистать инстраграм до вчерашнего вечера и отсмотреть все сторис: Чжисон с Хёнджином усыновили его кота, вернулись домой с пластиковой коробкой орешков в глазури, селка Сынмина с подписью «мама я сэд хочу кровь кишки и шоколадный торт», селка Сынмина с карточками WJSN, разложенными в виде ангельского ореола, селка Сынмина с недовольным котом, Рози держит Джису за руку, Сана обнимает бутылку пива и Момо.  
«А вот и я!», — подписывает он, выкладывая снимок своих стоптанных кед.  
«А вот и Шрек», — думает Феликс, смотря на торчащие уши парня впереди; думает — будет иронично, если он тоже идёт с ним на один сеанс и будет сидеть рядом, а то и вовсе перед ним (он не то, чтобы против — парень перед ним не выглядит высоким, только вот желание провести рукой по его бритому затылку очень сильное). Феликс думает, нравится ли ему фильм «500 дней лета» и как можно будет аккуратно попросить потрогать чужие волосы, чтобы это не звучало странно (с грустью понимает, что никак), пока не слышит чужой голос:  
— Большую колу и орешки с васаби, пожалуйста.  
«А вот и пиздец», — думает Феликс, нервно сглатывая, смотря на уши Со Чанбина, — «Катастрофа. Как сделать бэкфлип в окно? Ещё можно сдать билет? Где Чжисон?».  
С Чанбином они говорили всего один раз — он как-то встречал Чжисона после школы, а ему как раз было по пути.  
(они вроде как должны были идти что-то записывать на квартиру к Чану или просто пойти поесть картошки, или пойти поесть картошки на квартире у Чана).  
Хотя, и разговором это было сложно назвать — Чанбин всё жаловался, что хочет обратно в школу и как ему надоела взрослая жизнь, Чжисон много шутил и всё время пихал Феликса в бок — зацени, вот это  _кек_  — а сам Феликс думал о том, что чужой смех ещё никогда не казался ему настолько красивым. А когда Чанбин рассказал, как ему понравился последний альбом Лил Пипа и как он напоминает по вайбу Сам 41 — понял, что окончательно пропал.  
И теперь он стоит прямо напротив него. Вот, буквально в полуметре, совсем живой и от него чувствуется тепло. К такому Феликс не был готов, в смысле — ему хотелось познакомиться нормально, постоять рядом там, послушать, как Чанбин ещё говорит про новый альбом Канье или Кендрика (даже Аврил Лавин — кто он такой, чтобы не любить принцессу панка?). А ещё Чжисон пообещал, что осенью обязательно нормально их познакомит, как только в школу выйдут, или даже раньше, если получится.  
И где он оказался теперь?  
— О, привет! Ты ведь друг Чжисона, да? — Чанбин широко улыбается, как только понимает, что встретил кого-то знакомого. Феликс вздрагивает, когда понимает, что завис почти на две минуты и на него уже начали оборачиваться люди и (господи иисусе) его узнал Со Чанбин, с которым они виделись всего один раз, да и то мельком, который читает рэп и вообще Чжисон обещал их познакомить ещё летом, если не летом, то осенью обязательно и теперь

Скотт Пилигрим у Феликса в голове громко говорит: «звезда говорит со мной!».

  
Феликс не очень хорошо понимает, что люди говорят в таких ситуациях, но нужно что-то сказать — на него смотрят с такой надеждой на продолжение или типа того (может быть, хотя бы на сухое приветствие, а может его вообще спутали с кем-то из других друзей Чжисона, мало ли у него друзей, или это вообще не про его Чжисона, или). В горле резко пересыхает. Ему нужно сделать заказ на всю воду в мире и выстрел в голову.  
Срочно.

Уоллес Уэлс говорит Скотту Пилигриму у Феликса в голове: «вспомни слово на ‘л’!».  
Скотт Пилигрим у Феликса в голове спрашивает: «лесбиянка?»

  
— Привет, я-

Уоллес Уэлс отвечает Скотту Пилигриму у Феликса в голове: «другое слово на ‘л’».

  
Ему становится в десять тысяч раз неудобнее, а ещё кажется, что все вокруг косятся на него и неодобрительно качают головами, или вообще поняли, что он лох, который посыпался (как карточный домик) и абсолютно не знает, что ему теперь делать.  
«Нужно сделать заказ», — думает он.  
«Нужно ответить Чанбину», — думает он.  
«Нужно сделать это одновременно?»  
«Это вообще возможно?»  
Сотни Спанч Бобов бегают у него в мозгах и сжигают документы о том, что его зовут Феликс, на самом деле он Ёнбок, ему сорок десять пять лет и он ненавидит брокколи.

Скотт Пилигрим у Феликса в голове спрашивает: « _лесбиянки_?»

  
— Можно мне пожалуйста Шрека, — говорит Феликс, смотря на проколотый хрящ Чанбина. Кассир закатывает глаза, пока Чанбин еле слышно смеётся. — Извините. Большую колу и сладкий попкорн. И ещё спрайт.  
— Большой?  
— Большой.  
Пить хочется даже больше, чем умереть на месте от неловкости. Чанбин ждёт, пока он заберёт свой заказ, задумчиво потягивая колу из стакана. Феликс то и дело косится в сторону, вертит в руках пластиковую карточку вместе с билетом и чешет нос. На недовольное лицо кассира он старается не смотреть — кажется, что тот готов его испепелить взглядом.  
— Ты не многозадачный, да?  
«Я просто посыпался, когда посмотрел на тебя», — думает Феликс и пожимает плечами.  
— Прости. Спал не очень хорошо.  
— А как тогда всю ночь смотреть Шрека? Ты же уснёшь! — Чанбин снова смеётся, когда ловит испуганный взгляд. — Да расслабься, я не телепат. Просто это единственный сеанс на ночь.  
Феликс тянет задумчивое: «о-о-о», — оглядывается по сторонам. Вокруг и правда не так уж много людей. От этого осознания ему становится немного легче — о его позоре теперь знает не половина земного шара, а только четверть.  
— А ты тоже на Шрека? — спрашивает он.  
— Ага. Хотел ребят вытащить, но все мои друзья — гондоны и кидалы. Пришлось одному идти, — Чанбин кивает в сторону входа в зал. — А ты?  
— Такая же история! Хотя, блин, ради Шрека можно было бы и выкроить время в плотном расписании, — Феликс чуть не роняет второй стакан со спрайтом и мысленно ставит все пять звёзд кассиру за то, что он поставил попкорн в пакет — ничего не рассыпалось.  
— Вот и я о чём! Великие фильмы, для интеллектуалов. Хорошо, что я буду смотреть их с правильным человеком.  
— Подожди, ты же сказал, что один пришёл… — Феликс ловит на себе выразительный взгляд Чанбина и снова чуть не роняет один из стаканов на пол. — О. Спасибо. Я польщён.  
— Не говори спасибо, пока не увидел, как я реву над историей Драконихи и Осла.  
— Ты ещё не видел, как я каждый раз пищу над огромными глазами Кота в сапогах.  
— Вот и узнаем друг друга получше.  
Они садятся за один из последних рядов — билетерша говорит, что в зале народу совсем немного, так что можно будет разместиться, как они захотят — Феликс рассказывает десять причин своей нелюбви к фильмам про Перси Джексона, Чанбин говорит, что Логан Лерман — хреновый актёр, и что его бесят новые песни БигБэнг (мы недавно, в торговом центре-).  
Ещё через несколько минут в зале выключают свет и на экране появляется первый рекламный ролик. Чанбин наклоняется к Феликсу, пытаясь дорассказать историю до начала фильма — от его шёпота краснеют уши и лицо, хотя он не разобрал ни одного слова.  
Начинается второй ролик. Феликс нервно пьёт колу и думает, что смотреть всю ночь Шрека, когда рядом с тобой сидит краш — это что-то из мира фантастики.  
Феликс засыпает ещё до встречи с лордом Фаркуадом, заваливаясь к Чанбину на плечо.

Уоллес Уэлс говорит Скотту Пилигриму у Феликса в голове: « _любовь, Скотт, я не прикалываюсь!_ ».

  
  
— И почему ты не спросил у него номер телефона?  
— Кто сейчас вообще спрашивает номера телефонов? Я подписался на него в инстаграме.  
Рози собирается на свидание: проверяет, не посыпалась ли тушь, закидывает в сумку зарядку для телефона и наушники. Феликс подаёт ей шарф и забирает у неё фартук — пообещал последить за кафетерием, пока Сана не придёт на смену.  
— Извини, я забыла, что постарела и совсем отстала от жизни, — фыркает она, обматывая шарф вокруг шеи. — В моей молодости, чтобы познакомиться, нам приходилось знакомиться друг с другом, рассказывать о себе, общаться с людьми…  
— Отвратительное время у вас было. Да с пауками целоваться легче, чем с людьми общаться! — говорит он, хлопая себя по бедру. Рози смотрит на него, склонив голову на бок (Феликсу она так напоминает большую задумчивую собаку).  
— А ты целовался с пауками? — спрашивает она, выходя из-за стойки. Феликс с готовностью кивает. — И как оно?  
— Картонно, — Рози смотрит на него с недоумением, Феликс успевает перебираться за стойку и взять у неё из рук фартук. — Это был стэнд Чёрной Вдовы в кинотеатре.  
Рози смеётся и треплет его по голове, перекидывает сумку через плечо и оборачивается на улицу: Джису уже подъехала ко входу и ждёт её на улице.  
— Веди себя хорошо и попробуй поговорить с ним как живые люди, — говорит она на прощание и хлопает дверью. Через минуту напоминанием о том, что Рози здесь была, остаётся только лёгкий шлейф персиковых духов и слабый звон колокольчиков.  
Он натягивает фартук через голову, лениво перебирается за стойку. Бояться, в принципе, нечего — Сана обычно не опаздывает, да и кофе его научили делать ещё летом. У Феликса нет страхов.  
Дверной колокольчик радостно брякает, когда он оборачивается, заготавливая самую широкую улыбку киньте-денег-на-чай-я-иммигрант-и-хочу-есть.  
— Здра-  
Закончить как-то не получается, когда он смотрит на Чанбина, зачёсывающего спадающую на лоб чёлку назад.  
У Феликса один страх.  
— О. Не знал, что ты тут работаешь, — Чанбин подходит ближе к кассе и приветливо улыбается. — Ты нормально тогда в школу дошёл? Я, конечно, спросил у Чжисона, но лучше было, конечно, лично.  
Вообще-то Феликс проснулся в середине второго фильма, когда Чанбин громко засмеялся и чуть не опрокинул на него попкорн. Он ещё десять минут вникал в суть того, что он пропустил, пока спал, но получалось не очень хорошо, и Феликс снова уснул.  
— Да, всё в порядке. Успел ещё немного подремать в автобусе после, — говорит он, пододвигая свой стаканчик поближе. — Иногда помогаю, когда Сана или Рози запаздывают. А ты?  
— Ну, я тут не работаю, вообще-то.  
— Ха-ха, да, я заметил, — Феликс смущённо чешет щёку, прячет свой стаканчик с какао за бар и снова переводит взгляд на Чанбина. — А где работаешь? В смысле, ты же где-то работаешь, да?  
— В пиццерии, доставщиком, — с готовностью кивает он. — Можно было после смены взять, но у них там растворимая бурда, совсем невкусная и с ней точно не почувствуешь рэп. А тут обычно Сана делает такой адский отвар, что я на ногах спокойно стоять не могу. Ну, и… может у вас найдётся кофе, чтобы почувствовать рэп? Ну, типа… ты же её падаван, да?  
«Верни мне ребро, демон!», — думает Феликс, когда смотрит, как Чанбин соединяет указательные пальцы вместе (совсем как смущённые девочки из аниме («Денег нет, телефон хочешь? Квартиру на тебя перепишу? Может, тебе ещё одно ребро отдать?»)).  
— А-а, что обычно пьют рэперы? — он с готовностью достаёт чистый питчер и свежий пакет молока.  
— Вообще-то пиво или американо, — Чанбин пожимает плечами, — но у меня живот болит от слишком горького. Можно что-то с молоком и чтобы пенка?  
— Ого, ты так много знаешь о рэпе, — Феликс сам смеётся со своей глупой шутки и заранее жалеет, что музыка тут играет слишком тихо. Но Чанбин улыбается и вроде как даже почти готов засмеяться, так что всё становится не так уж и плохо, — Я бы назначил тебя каким-нибудь министром.  
— Каким? — с готовностью спрашивает он.  
«Министром воров рёбер».  
— Министром фристайла про Шрека. Хочешь какой-нибудь сироп?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
«А ключи от квартиры?»  
Машинка шумно перемалывает кофейные зёрна — их запах немного успокаивает, пока он набирает кофе в рожок. Чанбин присаживается за барный стул, Феликс случайно поднимает голову на огромное зеркало позади него и видит, как тот болтает ногами в воздухе (гроб гроб кладбище tiny people nation).  
— Как вообще в школе? Готов к экзаменам? — Феликс ставит пальцы пистолетом и подносит их к своей голове. — Эх, молодёжь, совсем не цените своего счастья…  
— Так говоришь, будто тебе уже, я не знаю, семьдесят девять с половиной и ты при смерти.  
— Мой психологический возраст шестьдесят девять, я знаю о чём говорю!  
«Мой психологический возраст двенадцать, его чисто технически могут за это посадить?»  
Феликс наливает молоко в питчер, выпускает пар из трубки и несколько секунд взбивает молоко, пока Чанбин пальцами выстукивает одну из песен Канье из телевизора. Мимо кафетерия проезжает ярко-красная машина и сигналит кому-то перед светофором. Из соседнего окна высовывается морда рыжего кота.  
Феликс берёт картонный стаканчик и уже хочет залить туда кофе, как вдруг решает взять маркер в руки, рисует маленькую летучую мышь на боку — просто потому что может — и только потом наливает кофе и молоко (пенка сверху получается в виде кривого сердечка).  
— Вау, вот это сервис, — Чанбин смотрит на мышь и проводит по её крыльям большим пальцем; маркер тут же немного размазывается по стакану и он старается закрыть его ладонью.  
— Приходите к нам ещё, будем рады, — Феликс облокачивается на стойку и очень глупо улыбается; он замечает себя в зеркале и думает, что очевиднее он может быть только если у него из глаз полезут сердечки.  
— Обязательно приду, — Чанбин кладёт ладонь поверх его рук, сложенных в замок, пару раз хлопает на прощание и напоследок говорит, — спасибо ещё раз!  
Феликс понимает, что забыл взять с него деньги, только когда тот уже скрывается за поворотом.  
— Сана меня убьёт, — говорит он вслух, перерывая рюкзак в поисках кошелька. То есть, краши — это нормально, это ничего страшного. Вообще-то, со всеми бывает, и не такая уж и редкость; да даже посыпаться при всём честном народе это нормально (как и  ~~дважды~~  опозориться перед крашем, в конце концов, в жизни всё надо попробовать, кроме тяжёлых наркотиков?). Но вот когда это начинает мешать твоей работе — это крах, это пиздец, это полная катастрофа. А ведь Феликс тут даже неофициально устроен, что если ему теперь запретят вообще здесь появляться? А если Сана скажет, что больше не будет печь ему блинчики по воскресеньям за полцены? А если Рози скажет, что на самом деле она врала и не из Австралии и все приколы украла с тамблера? А что если Чанбин всё понял и решил, что он лошара и теперь больше никогда-никогда не придёт пить кофе и трогать его за руку?  
— Что случилось? Тебя кто-то обидел?  
Сана осторожно дотрагивается до его плеча и пытается заглянуть в глаза, Феликс чуть не роняет питчер на пол — тот падает в раковину и звонко ударяется об одну из чашек.  
— У меня только что забрали ребро, — говорит он, неторопливо поворачивая на неё голову, — и я забыл попросить оплату за кофе.  
  
Рози возвращается в кафетерий ближе к закрытию — до ужаса довольная и счастливая; Сана бросает в неё фартук и просит прибраться за столиками в углу зала. Она с непониманием смотрит сначала на фартук в своих руках, потом за угловой стол — Феликс сидит в окружении пустых стаканчиков из-под кулера и пустого кофейника.  
— Я не понимаю австралийский акцент, — говорит Сана и сбегает в сторону кладовой.  
Рози кладёт фартук на стойку, снимает шарф с шеи и тащит стул от ближайшего столика. Феликс как будто не обращает на неё внимания, но когда она садится напротив — вздрагивает.  
— Ну, что у нас плохого? — ласково спрашивает она, расстёгивая куртку.  
— Не знаю, жизнь? Краш и все дела?  
На улице проходит шумная компания студентов, они уже собираются завернуть в сторону их кафетерия, но один из них кивает на перевернутую табличку «извините, мы закрыты» и компания проходит дальше.  
— Не верю, что всё может быть настолько плохо.  
— Мне не нравится, — сконфуженно говорит Феликс, делая глоток американо. Его тут же передёргивает — остывший кофе неприятно горчит на языке.  
— Это я понимаю. Что именно случилось? С кем мне идти драться за гаражами? — Рози кладёт руки на стол, пытаясь поймать взгляд Феликса, но тот упорно отворачивается в сторону. — Ну, братишка. Расскажи мне всё, я же могу помочь. На что ещё нужна великая австралийская диаспора?  
Феликс не хочет думать о том, насколько у него красное лицо, как ему стыдно думать и говорить про краша (блин, а если его посадить на велик, его гномьи ноги так же смешно будут свисать или-). Вообще-то он собирался пережить это в одиночестве, в смысле — зачем вообще что-то рассказывать про то, как у тебя трясутся руки, а в голове ангелы запевают величайшую песню всех времён и народов «I wish». В конце концов, он всегда может попинать стену или, в крайнем случае, опять предложить Сынмину вместе написать фанфик про какую-нибудь фигню.  
— Ну, короче… пока я ждал Сану, в кофейню зашёл Чанбин, и я как будто не срал неделю и меня довели.  
— Ты что, конфешнулся? — Рози в ужасе прикрывает рот ладонью.  
— Да нет же! Он попросил сделать ему кофе, чтобы он излучал рэп и всё такое, но потом, потом случилось и я, ну, короче, в итоге забыл попросить у него денег и пришлось отдавать свои кровные, а я почти на мели и школьник. Катастрофа.  
Феликс устало вздыхает. У него дрожат руки и кровь гонит по венам так быстро, будто он какой-нибудь Флеш или Ртуть из комиксов (но он просто Феликс, который перепил кофе и очень сладкого какао и у него ощущение, что он прямо сейчас помрёт на месте от того, как сильно хочется спать и влететь в стену головой).  
Рози собирается сказать что-то ещё и уже открывает рот, как вдруг он решает, что хуже уже не будет и:  
— Блин, это невозможно, понимаешь? Он такой весь, прям а-а-а-а, а ещё когда делает пальцами вот это… — Феликс машет руками перед своим лицом, пытаясь сообразить, как лучше объяснить, что он имеет в виду, — ну, типа finger docking! Я умер, я реально умер, ты просто не представляешь, особенно когда понял, что я лох!  
Он соединяет два указательных пальца вместе, выставляя их перед лицом Рози, а потом тут же прячет лицо в ладонях и тихо воет от того, как ему неловко рассказывать про свой краш.  
— Ты только что назвал shy finger twiddling стыковкой космических кораблей? — с непониманием спрашивает Рози.  
— Это, блин, всё, что ты услышала?  
— Шай фингеринг? Я в этом шарю! — кричит Сана, выходя из кладовой.  
— Там даже звуков таких не было, — говорит Рози, закатывая глаза.  
— А о чём вообще разговор?  
— О том, что у Феликса краш и он перед ним опозорился, когда не взял у него денег за кофе.  
— Ты не взял у клиента деньги за кофе?!  
— Я положил из своего кошелька!  
Сана упирает кулаки в бока и выглядит очень строгой; Феликс пугается, Рози закатывает глаза — наверняка же всё знала, просто забыла или не хотела строжиться над одним из своих мелких сыновей-школьников. В конце концов, когда они только начинали встречаться с Момо, она сама могла вытащить самое свежее пирожное из-под носа клиента и отложить ей. «Все мы тупеем перед крашами», — говорила тогда Сана, когда писала объяснительную начальнику.  
— Это просто… ужасно, — она картинно прикладывает ладонь к груди и качает головой. — А что будет, если твой краш попросит тебя снять кассу и купить ему дом в Таиланде? Ты поедешь гуглить тайских риэлторов? Что ты сделаешь, Феликс Ли?  
— Господи, я просто ждал Сану на работе и положил потом эти тупые деньги! Я не виноват, что после «Тетради смерти» у меня осталось полторы клетки мозга, одна из которых отвечает за желание потеть перед крашем, а половина за то, что моё корейское имя — Ёнбок!  
В окно стучит Чан и машет им рукой. Феликс опрокидывает на себя остатки кофе, Рози бежит за влажными салфетками для его белой рубашки, Сана с грацией картошки на льду бежит закрывать дверь на ключ.  
— Это кафе для иммигрантов, местным вход закрыт! — кричит она ему, через стеклянную дверь.  
— Какого?! Я из Австралии, я такой же как вы!  
Рози подбегает к Феликсу и быстро стирает грязное пятно с ткани — получается не очень хорошо, но уже не так заметно. Она негромко просит его сразу кинуть её в стирку, когда он придёт домой.  
— Ты слишком долго здесь живёшь и чисто говоришь! — продолжает кричать Сана. — Ты не считаешься! У тебя нет прав!  
— Издеваешься? Как я ещё должен говорить, я чистокровный кореец! — голос Чана звучит приглушённо, пусть и чётко. Феликсу становится страшно — вдруг кто-то решит вызвать полицию или комиссию по защите прав потребителей, за то, что они не пускают своего дикого кенгуру после закрытия.  
— Ничего не слышу, ничего не понимаю, поговорим, когда будешь продлевать визу!  
— Шаражкина контора! Тупая чебуречная! Я всё про вас знаю, сначала не пускаете своих братанов-мигрантов, а сами? Рисуете местным всяких чёртиков на стаканчиках с кофе! А я тоже хочу себе чёртика, хотя бы как у Рина Окумуры!  
— Что он имеет в виду? — Сана оборачивается через плечо, недовольно хмурясь. Феликс стыкует корабли своих указательных пальцев и неловко отводит взгляд.  
— Ты про Окумуру Рина или… — Рози не успевает договорить, Сана пальцами показывает второй вариант. Они обе оборачиваются на Феликса и тот отводит взгляд. Чан на улице копается в телефоне и что-то ищет.  
— Ну, возможно, я нарисовал своему крашу на стаканчике летучую мышь…  
— Да хоть Мона Лизу! Ты что, крашнулся в корейца? — Феликс низко опускает голову. — Я тебя сейчас тоже выгоню.  
Чан несколько раз стучит в дверь, привлекая к себе внимание, и показывает экран своего телефона. На нём — скриншот сторис из инстаграма, с тем самым рисунком для Чанбина. Феликс почти вприпрыжку подбегает к двери, так же быстро открывает её и выхватывает у Чана телефон.  
— Что за беспардонность, — говорит он, пряча руки в кармане худи. Сана хмурится и говорит ему, что никакого бесплатного кофе для предателей.  
Феликс смотрит на жёлто-оранжевые сердечки вокруг стаканчика и радужный меншон от Чанбина.  
Ему кажется, что его падение только начинается.  
  


💛🧡самый лучший кофе от  **@ffffffelx_z**  вери бест оф зе бест все приходите🧡💛

  
  
wow  **@spearb**  с твоими рекомендациями я может и постоянную работу найддду <#3  
  


**@ffffffelx_z**  обращайся всегда рад (;

  
  


**@spearb**   **@ffffffelx_z** , а вы в курсе  
что только полные придурки переписываются через сторис

  
  


опять  **@j.hone**  обоссал всю малину

  
  
(Феликс кричит)  
(Кричит так сильно, что его выгоняют с урока и остаток математики он сидит на подоконнике, в сотый раз пересматривая видео из инстаграма Чанбина: он зачитывает перед микрофоном у Чана, а колечки на его кепке мелко подрагивают)  
Звенит звонок с урока; Феликс почти десять минут выслушивает нотации от учителя и в конце делает очень виноватое лицо. Ему кажется, что это срабатывает, пусть он и не совсем уверен.  
У входа в кабинет его караулят Чжисон и Хёнджин; стоит ему только выйти, как они тут же подхватывают его под руки и тащат в сторону закрытого коридора, рядом с выходом на крышу.  
— У нас стресс после большого количества чисел, нужно передохнуть, — говорит Хёнджин, когда они поднимаются парой лестничных пролётов выше.  
— Ага, а ещё я не сделал историю, а одному прогуливать скучно.  
Феликс не против, по большому счёту, он всё равно сегодня забыл обед дома, а у Хёнджина с собой всегда огромный ланч-бокс от его мамы, можно будет бесплатно поесть и ни о чём не думать хотя бы часок (особенно о Со Чанбине, его мышиных ушах и смешных ногах, которыми он болтает на высоких стульях).  
На улице всё ещё очень тепло, даже для середины сентября — солнце светит прямо в лицо, а на улице всё как будто цветёт. У Феликса ощущение, что они остались в школе перед летними каникулами, а через пару недель он снова уедет к бабушке с её пауками и серфингистами. Мамаму снова выпустят замечательный летний релиз, который он будет слушать на повторе десять тысяч лет, а Хэйли Кийоко спасёт лесбиянок всего мира своим существованием.  
— Так, что у вас с моим рэп-братишкой? — спрашивает Чжисон, когда они усаживаются в коридоре на полу. Ощущение близкого лета тут же испаряется — Хёнджин говорит, что еды не будет, пока они всё не узнают, а Феликс думает, что его друзья — худшие.  
— У нас флирт по-миллениальски, — отвечает он.  
— Это как?  
— Лайкаем друг другу фотки в инстаграме и переписываемся в сторис.  
— Как-то это не очень круто, — задумчиво говорит Хёнджин и кладёт голову Чжисону на колени. Тот почти сразу же запускает руку ему в волосы, медленно перебирая пряди на чужой голове.  
— Ну, извините, не все тут такие удачники, как вы, которые просто сходили покататься на коньках, — Феликс резво уплетает рисовую лапшу, соус неожиданно оказывается у него под глазами, на носу, на форменной рубашке. Хёнджин громко хрюкает (Феликс пинает его в ногу).  
— Не болтай с набитым ртом, — закатывая глаза, говорит Чжисон. — Да и, блин, Чанбин ровный пацан, с ним нужно просто хорошо поговорить. Я тебе отвечаю, мы с ним давние кореша.  
— Ты знаком с ним почти столько же, сколько и со мной.  
— Вот! А про тебя я знаю, что ты тоже ровный пацан: без мотни, без порезов — вообще без хуйни, короче. Классический ровный пацан. Ровные пацаны должны быть вместе — тем более такие ровные, как вы двое.  
— Подтверждаю! — Хёнджин поднимает кулак над головой. — Примите от нас ровную традицию находить себе ровного партнёра и быть ровной парой.  
— Е-е-е-е, ровность! — Чжисон и Хёнджин отбивают друг другу кулачки. Феликс задумчиво смотрит на них и думает, можно ли назвать этот удар «стыковкой кораблей» или это только про указательные пальцы. — Какие корабли, братан?  
— Блин, я что, вслух сказал? — Феликс расстроено вытирает нос рукой. — Ну, короче, когда ты типа смущён чем-то и соединяешь указательные пальцы на руках, понимаешь?  
— Ну, да, Чанбин так часто делает.  
— Вот. Это, короче, finger docking, то есть стыковка кораблей пальцами или типа того. Ну, типа, метафора! Неебически красивая метафора!  
Чжисон и Хёнджин неловко переглядываются.  
— Слушай, выпусти словарь австрайлиских выражений, иногда это вообще невозможно слушать.  
  
Фраза про стыковку кораблей преследует его ещё тысячу лет (пять дней и восемь часов). Сначала она просто крутится в голове: он подбирает варианты, как её можно использовать в реалиях корейского языка и его круга общения. Получается не очень классно, потому что когда он в четвёртый раз за день повторил «стыковка прошла успешно» — Чжисон дал ему подзатыльник и отпустил ладонь Хёнджина (тот сразу поник и строго посмотрел на Феликса).  
Дальше — хуже. Он начинает смотреть документалки по Нэйшнл Джиографик и думает поступать куда-то в космическую академию (желательно, в академию, где практику надо проходит на Энтерпрайзе или хотя бы на Звезде Смерти — Феликс не привередливый, работать везде может). Твиттер тонет в скринах экрана и знаках вопросов — он совершенно ничего не понимает и думает, что мечте стать главным техническим специалистом по варп-ядру не суждено сбыться. Он фотографирует пустую бутылку колы в сторис и пишет, что стыковка произошла успешно. Следом за ним Чанбин выставляет селку с подписью «хочу колы……» с гифками блёсток по краям.  
Феликс думает, что у него забрали ещё одно ребро и «когда там терминальная стадия краша?».  
— Может быть, тебе нужно сходить развеяться? Типа, отдохнуть? — он понимает, что снова думал вслух, когда Рози ставит перед ним стакан с айс-кофе. — Кстати, мы с Джису как раз идём на вечеринку к Наён, хочешь с нами?  
— Вечеринка? Для взрослых? Прям с пивом? — Рози мягко улыбается и кивает головой.  
— И это пиво даже можно будет пить!  
Феликс дэбает и ударяется локтём об стойку.  
Отлично. Теперь он может всем говорить, что утопил чувства к крашу в алкоголе совершенно легально. Осталось только, чтобы пиво оказалось таким вкусным, как про него говорят.  
  
Феликс у себя в голове бьётся головой об стену и кричит, что он совершенно точно не знает, что делать — идея с вечеринкой кажется ему уже не такой хорошей, потому что Чанбин тоже должен на неё пойти (а ещё Чжисона снова не пустила мамка и заставила его сидеть дома).  
Отказываться  _сейчас_ тоже неудобно: они сидят в машине Джису напротив кафетерия, ждут, пока Рози закроется. Сана ушла ещё час назад, под предлогом разговора с Момо и пообещала встретиться со всеми у Наён.  
Феликс неловко ёрзает за заднем сидении машины, рядом с ним так же неловко жмётся приятель Джису — Ханбин. Лично они знакомы не были, но пару историй с совместных попоек он слышал — вроде как, он на спор выкинул в фонтан пакет с мылом или типа того. А может быть, сделал фонтан из шампанского — история и сам Ханбин умалчивают.  
Рози оборачивается на него с переднего сидения и говорит:  
— Расслабься, это же просто вечеринка, ты же ходишь на такие?  
Феликс с чрезмерной уверенностью кивает, так активно, что у него почти кружится голова.  
  
Феликс вспоминает все возможные сериалы про подростков, которые он когда-либо смотрел. В голову от чего-то приходят только «Дневники Вампира»: он случайно (правда случайно!) посмотрел первую серию вместе с сестрой, ещё когда они жили в Австралии, а потом так же случайно проглотил весь первый сезон. Ему было четырнадцать и он готов был идти драться со сценаристами — его девочка Кэролайн заслужила лучшего, чем всё то говно, что с ней произошло.  
А теперь он готов подраться с ними в пять раз сильнее, потому что пиво оказывается совершенно отвратительным на вкус, ребята вокруг общаются компаниями и совсем не торопятся знакомиться с кем-то новым, а ещё Джису и Рози пошли поздороваться с кем-то из школьных подружек, а Ханбин собрался рвать танцопл и опустошать бар (возможно, и наоборот, Ханбин в принципе выглядит, как очень агрессивный тусовщик).  
— Всем разойтись, мы с братишкой сейчас наложим вам за воротник! — кричит Чан прямо позади него. Феликс только чудом не опрокидывает на себя пиво, а ему в руку уже суют второе. — Подержи.  
Он проходит в центр комнаты, следом за ним неторопливо следует Чанбин (по пути он успевает потрепать Феликса по голове, мило улыбнуться и тихо сказать «привет»). Музыка на несколько минут перестаёт играть — со стороны кухни доносятся возмущённые возгласы, а Чан подбегает к ноутбуку и быстро пытается что-то настроить.  
На фоне начинает играть бит, Феликс нервно сглатывает, когда перехватывает взгляд Чанбина.  
  
— Ва-ау, — тянет Феликс, на манер песни, — я только что облысел.  
Чанбин недоверчиво хмурится и несколько раз хлопает его по голове, ерошит волосы ему на макушке.  
— Обман, — говорит он.  
— Это парик, — тут же находится с ответом Феликс, — у меня отличный клей, потом не оторвёшь.  
— Клёво. Приклеишься ко мне? — Феликс чуть не давится пивом, с удивлением глядя на Чанбина. Тот начинает неловко смеяться и запускает руку себе в волосы. — Шутка-минутка.  
Они оба смеются, хотя чувство неловкости Феликса не покидает — ещё с того момента, как Чанбин сказал про «будь моей Фионой, я буду твоим Шреком» (он старательно гонит мысль о том, что в тот момент они снова смотрели друг на друга, потому что ему и без этого плохо).  
  
На часах примерно половина десятого — полёт нормальный. Феликс с Чанбином стоят около книжной полки, соревнуются — кто найдёт корешок с самым нелепым названием и правильно предположит, о чём она, тот пойдёт ещё раз за пивом. Они отсмотрели в общей сложности уже пятнадцать, ни один даже и близко не был к победе.  
— Слушай, — резко говорит Чанбин. Феликс с улыбкой смотрит на него и думает, что пиво даже не такое отвратительное на вкус, если его пить с кем-то, кто тебе нравится, — не в моих правилах проигрывать или сдаваться и всё такое, но… я очень хочу надраться или хотя бы опьянеть. Ты не мог бы, ну… сходить за пивом?  
Он снова соединяет указательные пальцы обеих рук и смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Верни моё ребро, демон, — вырывается у него совершенно необдуманно, просто Чанбин снова поправляет волосы на голове и убирает чёлку со лба. Тот на секунду с непониманием смотрит на самого Феликса, его рука чуть сильнее сжимает пластиковый стаканчик и сам он напрягается, совсем немного, но тут же расслабляется.  
— Нет, — широко улыбаясь, отвечает он.  
— Что?  
— Наша компания выдаёт багаж только после полной стыковки кораблей, — Феликс даже не успевает удивиться как следует, Чанбин тянется к его губам и мысли в голове как-то неожиданно стираются; он кладёт ладонь Чанбину на затылок и, господи, у него и правда ощущение, что он только что потрогал его за голос. Они стоят так ещё несколько секунд, пока Чанбин не выдыхает ему в губы. — Кошмар, какой ты тугодумный.  
Феликс может думать, только о том, что Чанбин улыбается в поцелуй, а его руки так правильно ложатся ему на шею (он слышит, как пульс бьётся у него в горле и кажется дыхания совсем не хватает).  
Со стороны кухни доносится радостные возгласы — Джису и Рози громко ударяются бутылками пива и хлопают в ладоши.  
— А что произошло? — Ханбин появляется из-за плеча Джису, протягивая им по бутылке пива. Рози забирает у него бутылку и кивает в сторону Феликса и Чанбина.  
— Корабли состыковались, — рядом словно из воздуха материализуется Сана и отбивает ей пять.  
Ханбин беспомощно оборачивается на Джису, но та только пожимает плечами — кто вообще понимает этих австралийцев с их космическим слэнгом.


	3. w — seven minutes in paradise turned into ten years of hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lee_gayoverlord  
> твой друг более солидный свин чем ты

Чан ненавидит всего несколько вещей в этом мире. Во-первых, несправедливость — готов подраться буквально с каждым, кто летит впереди своей очереди в поликлинике и плачет над новостями, что какую-то потенциально хорошую мангу закрыли из-за низких рейтингов.  
Во-вторых — напиваться в малознакомых компаниях. Почему-то, это каждый раз заканчивается для него не очень хорошо; в Австралии им с Рози пришлось убегать от полиции и они чуть не наступили на аспида (странная ситуация, они всего лишь пытались незаметно пробраться домой и отоспаться), а пару недель назад, в Пусане, они с Марком, который-его-страрый-братишка-по-переписке, чуть не украли ребёнка вместе с коляской (случайно вышло, они просто вышли отдышаться от запаха кальяна).  
В-третьих — тупые алкогольные игры, в которые ты никогда не будешь играть трезвым. Чан помнит эту вакханалию ещё из Австралии, когда они в первый раз напились и решили играть в покер на раздевание (в тот раз он понял, что карточные игры это не его, а ещё что песок ночью ужасно холодный). Потом несколько раз в Сеуле, когда он просыпался не в своей кровати, а в очереди на автобус до Гимпо или Тэгу — не самое приятное, что могло быть с ним с утра, с похмелья, но и это можно было пережить. Точкой кипения стал тот случай, когда они играли в правду или действие вместе с Чонён. Хуже и быть не могло — они ехали пьяными через какую-то деревеньку на юге и как раз проезжали мимо одного из многочисленных фермерских участков. Джису много злилась, потому что оказалась единственной трезвой за рулём, Чонён дымила сигаретой ей в лицо, а Рози и Чан пытались смешать нормальную отвёртку на заднем сидении. А потом, в какой-то момент, всё пошло наперекосяк и Чонён загадала ему вытащить курицу из-за забора, вместо какого-нибудь тупого «прокукарекай в окно три раза».  
В итоге на него чуть не кинулся такой же пьяный хозяин участка с ножом, а Джису чуть не уехала без него. Но всё обошлось и он дал честное слово, что больше никогда в жизни не будет играть в такую хрень, особенно нетрезвым.  
Об одном он не подумал, когда давал такое обещание — вечеринки Наён.  
Не то, чтоб это было каким-то особенным событием, она всегда собирала у себя что-то шумное, хотя бы раз в пару месяцев (что-то типа традиции, ещё с первого курса), а когда съехала от родителей — вообще как с цепи сорвалась. Они с Рози как-то пытались посчитать, сколько в месяц у неё должно уходить на алкоголь, но быстро забили — каждый всё равно должен принести бутылку чего-то своего, так что, наверное, не так уж и много.  
В этот раз он даже не собирался приходить: неделя была адская, на работе над ним издевались так сильно, как будто это он виноват в начале холокоста или что-то в этом духе, а по учебе у него очередной завал из дедлайнов и недописанных курсачей. «Не до пива и громкой музыки», — говорит он Сане в трубку, на что получает только звонкий смех и обещание пропустить «событие года». Чан не тупой — ему так мама всё время говорит — на такую фигню вестись не собирался. Просто потом ему написала Рози и попросила прихватить у Наён её кофту, которую она оставила на прошлой неделе. Кто он такой, чтобы отказывать подружке?  
Да и когда одна бутылка пива кому-то вредила?  
Всё становится куда хуже, когда Чан появляется в поле зрения Ханбина (Сана постоянно говорит — увидишь этого парня, жди беды).  
Во-первых, Ханбин выглядит злым. От злых людей добра ждать не стоит, особенно от тех, кто со стропроцентной вероятностью отгрызёт тебе половину лица.  
Во-вторых, Ханбин ищет себе компанию, чтобы пожаловаться. Жаловаться без алкоголя он не умеет — слушать его трезвым невозможно, а так хотя бы смешивает приятное (высокий градус) с полезным (человеку становится легче, когда он выпускает говно), а Чан, вроде как сегодня не планировал сильно напиваться.  
— Так вот, братишка, — Ханбин кладёт ему руку на плечо. От него пахнет сигаретами и вишнёвым соком. Чан мысленно желает себе «будь здоров» и подавляет чих. — Юнхён козлина. Красивый, пиздец. Но козлина.  
В-третьих, если ты попадаешь в его поле зрения — деваться уже некуда.  
— Кто такой Юнхён? — Чан жалеет, что открыл рот в ту же секунду, как видит в глазах Ханбина загадочный огонёк.  
— Как хорошо, что ты спросил. Но перед этим, тебе надо догнаться! — с этими словами он забирает у него полупустой стаканчик с пивом и подливает в него джина (где он успел достать бутылку остаётся загадкой даже для самого Ханбина).  
Чан уже планирует, как будет писать объяснительную, почему он в очередной раз не пришёл в универ, и делает первый глоток адского коктейля.  
  
— Раскручивай! — кричит Чонён у него над ухом.  
Как он оказывается внутри круга, он помнит плохо. Вроде бы только что сидел с Ханбином на диване, клятвенно обещал разбить этому самому Юнхёну нос, если они когда-нибудь встретятся («воу-воу, полегче, этот нос лепили на небесах!» — Ханбин пихает его в бок и они чуть не скатываются на пол). А потом, все оставшиеся к полуночи люди медленно перетекают в гостиную, садятся на пол, прямо напротив них, и вот Чонён уже тянет его ближе и суёт в руки пустую бутылку из-под вина, а Наён хлопает по плечу и говорит, что скинет его с балкона, если он не будет играть. Классическое начало будущих проблем.  
Узкое горлышко бутылки останавливается напротив незнакомого Чану парня. Ханбин рядом с ним восхищённо присвистывает и говорит:  
— Минхо, только не откуси ему голову, он только разучился на ней ходить!  
Парень на которого указывает бутылка только закатывает глаза и пальцем манит Чана к себе. Он смотрит в его чёрные глаза, разглядывает слабую ухмылку; Чан не уверен, что именно он должен переползать лишних полметра, но это выходит само собой (Чонён и Сана синхронно дэбают, когда он чуть не поскальзывается на бутылке). «Классный нос», — проносится у него в голове, когда он скользит ладонью по его шее, — «сам делал или от мамы достался?».  
— Мы сюда болтать пришли? — шепчет Минхо ему в губы. Чан смотрел «Как я встретил вашу маму» — он знает, это был сигнал.  
На языке чувствуется привкус вишнёвого пива, горького джина и, совсем немного, мятной жвачки. Чан чувствует, как маленькие пальцы путаются у него в волосах, мягко поглаживая затылок, сам едва успевает следить за своими руками (ощущение мягкой толстовки из флиса и тёплой кожи под ней совершенно дурит голову). Чужой присвист (кажется, Ханбин или, может быть, Сана — люди без комплексов и задних мыслей в голове) остаётся белым шумом где-то на периферии сознания. Всё, что важно в этот момент — какая у этого Минхо мягкая толстовка и как приятно от него пахнет. Чан боится соврать, но это, кажется, лучший поцелуй в его жизни. Не сравнится даже с той третьекурсницей, когда он только поступил — кажется, её звали Юми, она приехала по обмен из Саппоро и училась на факультете морской биологии (а может быть, и высшей математики, детали со временем стираются). Его тогда спасло то, что он сумел классно зафристайлить на трёх языках; классно, для пьяного в дрова первокурсника. Она хлопала громче всех на его последних строчках и потом позвала его с собой на балкон. Что было дальше, он не очень хорошо запомнил. Кажется, Уджин рассказывал, что его стошнило то ли на улицу, то ли на платье Юми. Но он всё равно считает тот случай — его личной победой и лучшим поцелуем в жизни (даже если он его совсем не запомнил).  
Но сейчас — сейчас всё совсем иначе, потому что дыхание Минхо, его губы и руки — совсем рядом и совсем реальные. Чан думает, что он поймал феникса за хвост, когда просовывает два пальца между шлёвок на его джинсах.  
— Так! — зычный голос Наён звучит около его уха чересчур громко. Чан испуганно отшатывается от Минхо, чуть не падает на спину на злосчастную бутылку. — Семь минут в раю — это другая игра! Выходите из круга, если будете продолжать?  
— А если не будем? — смущённо спрашивает Чан.  
— Всё равно выходите, вы меня бесите.  
Минхо закатывает глаза, неторопливо поднимается с пола и уходит в сторону кухни, попутно одёргивая задравшуюся толстовку. Ханбин хлопает Чана по плечу, выпихивая вон из круга, и тот идёт следом за Минхо. Наён негромко фыркает и присаживается рядом с Чонён, ворчливо рассказывая что-то про бешеных бисексуалов и их неочевидные «пати-краши».  
Пристыженный Чан идёт за Минхо следом, не зная куда себя деть. По-хорошему, нужно уходить домой и попытаться отоспаться перед завтрашним днём (хотя бы чуть-чуть), а не садится за шаткий барный стул напротив парня, с которым ты только что целовался и смотреть, как он неторопливо ищет кружку, чтобы заварить чай.  
— Вот же жопа, а. Всё время говорит, что у неё лучшие вечеринки, а потом обламывает весь кайф, а? — Минхо оборачивается на него через плечо. — Кстати, меня Минхо зовут.  
— Чан, — хрипло отзывается он. «Очень приятно познакомиться, ты чуть не довёл меня до сердечного приступа пять минут назад». — Ну, её можно понять. Для продолжения есть «семь минут в раю».  
Минхо отодвигает скрипучий стул и садится напротив него. От его кружки с чаем тянется тонкая струя пара. Чан вдыхает поглубже, но запах чая не чувствует.  
— Детский сад. Кому нужна помощь бутылки и тупые правила, когда можно выбирать самому? — фыркает Минхо.  
— Ну, без детского сада мы бы с тобой сейчас тут не сидели.  
Это заставляет его улыбнуться — широко и хитро. Чан бы точно испугался, будь он хотя бы вполовину трезвее, чем сейчас.  
— Знаешь, а ведь это очень хорошая идея. Семь минут в раю. Только вот проблема — семи минут, поди, маловато будет, что скажешь?  
Чан задумчиво шмыгает носом.  
— Скажу, что Наён открутит нам головы, если заметит, а она точно заметит — глаз намётан.  
— Мы можем и не говорить. Я живу в квартире напротив.  
Чан вспоминает, как Марк однажды сказал ему, что Чан похож на человека, который ползёт по битому стеклу, чтобы отдаться дьяволу — примерно так он себя и чувствует, находя своё отражение в чужих глазах.  
— Как-то это грешновато, да? — неуверенно говорит он.  
— Иисус умер за мои грехи, надо жить так, чтобы его смерть была не напрасна, — Минхо проводит языком по верхнему ряду зубов, довольно ухмыляется, перехватывая взгляд Чана. — Ты со мной согласен?  
Он резко закрывает рот и нервно сглатывает — в голове не вовремя проносится мысль о том, что у него завтра занятия, и он всего пару часов назад бил себя пяткой в грудь перед Уджином, когда обещал сильно не напиваться.  
«Как же нехорошо получается», — думает Чан, прислоняясь лбом к чужому лбу.  
— К тебе, говоришь?  
Минхо довольно улыбается, протягивая ладонь к чужой щеке.  
  
До соседней квартиры они добираются долго — почти десять минут, если быть точным; сначала Наён неожиданно материализовалась напротив выхода, с вытянутыми вперёд руками. Сказала, что одна она помойку, которую они все тут развели, убирать не будет, особенно если учесть, что Чан живёт в жопе географии и приезжает к неё примерно раз в тысячу лет. Она бы так и продолжила их отчитывать, если бы из соседней комнаты не донесся звон разбивающегося стекла. Наён пригрозила им обоим пальцем и наказала её дождаться; Минхо в этот момент вытянул их в коридор, выуживая из заднего кармана ключи. У Чана от нетерпения дрожат руки и ноздри раздуваются от напряжения — в подъезде воняет сигаретами и гнилыми фруктами со стороны окон выходящих во внутренний двор.  
Минхо буквально запихивает его в дверь соседней квартиры, резко запирая дверь, одновременно с этим пытаясь стянуть с себя толстовку.  
Чану почему-то вспоминается та тупая сцена из первой серии «Близких друзей», где Майкла склеил какой-то мужик с накладками для увеличения жопы и члена, когда они ударяются о дверной косяк по пути в спальню. «Что же», — думает он, — «по крайней мере, он красавчик и классно целуется». Чан мысленно успевает помолиться Олли Александру, Хэйли Кийоко и Брэндону Ури, чтобы в этот раз  _пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста_  всё прошло нормально, и утром у него не болела голова.Он скидывает футболку через голову, вытягивая из штанов Минхо ремень — обе вещи летят куда-то под диван, когда Чан кусает его у ключицы. Они пересекаются взглядами, как будто проверяя, всё ли идёт по плану. Чан медленно сглатывает, глядя на чужие порозовевшие щёки.  
— Ходить завтра не сможешь, — говорит он, облизывая губы.  
Минхо резко толкает Чана в сторону кровати.  
— Уверен, что это буду я? — Чан мычит ему в поцелуй, когда Минхо нависает над ним, упираясь коленом ему на пах.  
  
Утром у него на удивление не болит голова — это первое, что он понимает, когда просыпается. Второе, что он понимает — уже часа три как не утро и только что началась его последняя пара. Чан не может с уверенностью сказать, что чувствует именно по этому поводу. Всё, на что его хватает — понять, что у него сушняк, замёрзшие ступни и желание отрубиться ещё на несколько часов, желательно без чувства стыда за всю свою сознательную жизнь.  
— Бли-ин, — сонно тянет он, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.  
Кажется, он проспорил Уджину покупку новых кружек на кухню, а ещё у него снова проблемы с подработкой. Почему он вспоминает об этом только сейчас, а не когда вчера целовал Минхо в шею — думать не хочется. Хочется есть и узнать, как ему добраться домой — путь сюда он почти не помнит. Кажется, он споткнулся на пороге и чуть не повалил их обоих на пол, но это не точно. От чего-то снова вспоминается лицо Юми, когда она громче всех хлопала в ладоши — ярко-красные тени и большие стрелки. Чан вздыхает и думает, что хотя бы в этот раз он справился отлично (ну, или хотя бы нормально — для него это уже победа).  
Он слышит скрип двери позади себя  
— Нормальной еды нет, но я её и не обещал, — Минхо ставит две упаковки с острой лапшой быстрого приготовления на прикроватную тумбочку, а бутылку минералки бросает на постель. — Ты как с острым?  
— Это ты про себя? — Минхо закатывает глаза и забирается на кровать с ногами. — Вообще, нормально.  
— Хорошо, потому что жрать нечего, а готовить мне впадлу.  
Чан лениво переворачивается на спину и тянется к бутылке с водой — ему кажется, что сейчас он готов выпить примерно всю воду в мире, если не больше. Взгляд цепляется за взлохмоченную макушку Минхо, его длинные ресницы, несколько засосов на шее и ключицах. Чан довольно ухмыляется, откручивая крышку — бутылка с тихим и резким шипением открывается.  
— Чего пялишься?  
— Любуюсь своей работой, — Чан кивает на его шею.  
— Меня сделали мама и папа, при участии Иисуса и Христоса, твоих заслуг тут нет, — фыркает Минхо. Чан чуть не давится глотком воды и проливает половину на простыни. — Капец, ты свин.  
— Может быть, но я очень солидный! — отвечает он закручивая крышку бутылки. Минхо закатывает глаза и бьёт его подушкой по голове.  
  
Жизнь не заканчивается — Чан не напоминает Уджину про спор, пока тот закапывается в дедлайнах, проблемы на подработке рассасываются сами собой, когда одна из консультанток гордо уходит в декрет, а на зачёте он с треском проваливается.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, можно ещё немного попинать хуи, — говорит он Рози, когда идёт в сторону дома следующим вечером.  
— Если бы всё было так просто, Чани, — ворчливо отзывается она. В её микрофоне шумит ветер. — Чем планируешь заняться, прокрастинировать над ютьюбом?  
— Чанбин говорил, что Наён снова что-то устраивает, надо хотя бы взглянуть.  
— А тебе понравилась предыдущая?  
Чан задумывается. Он не сказал бы, что это было плохо, пусть он планировал закончить тот вечер совсем не так, как тот закончился. Он бы даже сказал — это было лучше, чем он планировал, хоть это и обернулось заваленным зачётом и проигранным пари.  
— Она оказалось не такой душной.  
— У Наён не бывает душных вечеринок.  
— Ты поняла о чём я.  
— Нет, не поняла.  
— Ладно, закрыли тему, я почти подошёл к дому. Встретимся в пятницу, да?  
Рози устало выдыхает в микрофон и быстро прощается — ветер заглушает её предпоследние слова (кажется, она говорит ему одеваться потеплее и не забывать пить таблетки для профилактики). Чан заходит под козырёк автобусной остановки, быстро проверяет уведомления из приложений — два сообщения от Уджина, злобная сова из ДуоЛингво говорит, что пора повторить упражнения по японскому, две новые подписки в инстаграме и обновление в игре по Южному Парку.  
Он открывает вкладку инстаграма — lee_gayoverlord и какой-то интернет-магазин сомнительных шмоток из Китая с нечитаемым названием. С уменьшенной фотографии на аватаре первого на него глядит зеленоглазый рыжий кот.  
С первой селки в профиле на него глядит _тот_самый_ Минхо, который накормил его острой лапшой и выставил из дома, даже не дав сходить в душ.  
— Блин. Я всё-таки был хорош, — говорит Чан, быстро пролистывая чужой профиль и выставляя несколько лайков на понравившиеся фотографии. Когда он тыкает на кнопку «подписаться», на его фотографию с Чжухоном прилетает комментарий от Минхо.  
  
 **lee_gayoverlord**  
твой друг более солидный свин чем ты  
  
Чан фырает в кулак от смеха и оставляет комментарий без ответа.  
  
— Слушай, — Чанбин пихает его в бок, так сильно, что он чуть не обливается пивом. Чан смотрит на него с возмущением, но тот его мастерски игнорирует, кивая ему куда-то за спину, — я не очень разбираюсь, но тот парень гипнотизирует тебя уже минут пятнадцать и выглядит так, будто хочет тебя убить.  
Чан оборачивается за спину, встречаясь взглядами с Минхо; на губах автоматически расползается широкая улыбка — Минхо на это только закатывает глаза, разворачивается и уходит в соседнюю комнату. Чан как дурак пялится ему вслед, Чанбин дёргает его за рукав, как заведённый повторяет: «что это было, блин?».  
— Не знаю, — пожимая плечами, отвечает он, — флирт, наверное.  
— Старые люди странные, — фыркает Чанбин и уходит в сторону телевизора с приставкой.  
Чан пожимает плечами и идёт следом за Минхо, как оказалось — на кухню.  
— Не знал, что ты знаком с БэмБэмом, — говорит он, вместо приветствия. Минхо тянет через трубочку что-то похожее на «голубую лагуну», недовольно хмурится.  
— Мне не обязательно быть знакомым с хозяином, чтобы прийти на вечеринку, на которую приходят все, — фыркает он. — К тому же, меня Наён позвала.  
Чан понимающе кивает, широко улыбается, глядя на горчичный бомбер на чужих плечах.  
— Что пьёшь? Дашь попробовать? — спрашивает он, наклоняясь к нему поближе. Минхо закатывает глаза.  
— Я-то могу, а что взамен? — широкая ухмылка Чана и ладонь на чужом плече не предвещают ничего хорошего.  
— Могу показать свою коллекцию «Ван Писа». Я живу тут через дорогу.  
Минхо перехватывает его взгляд — Чан и сам не понимает, что именно говорит, но точно помнит, что Уджин должен был уехать к Луде на выходные, а сегодня только вечер субботы. (к тому же, у него и правда целых три полки с мангой — его самая большая гордость, грех не похвастаться; а ещё четыре бутылки светлого нефильтрованного — грех не соблазниться).  
— С утра ты меня кормишь завтраком и мы смотрим «Офис», — отвечает он и суёт Чану стакан с коктейлем в руку.  
  
— Сборная по кружкам проводит у тебя олимпиаду?  
Уджин берёт кружку с надписью «Amidala deserves better», брезгливо смотрит на чайные подтёки по краям. Чан устало поднимает голову от конспектов, поправляет очки и смотрит на чужие руки — пальцы снова в пластырях с динозаврами (наверняка Лиса клеила, Уджин всё ещё отвратительно обращается с ножами, хотя работает в том кафе уже три с половиной месяца).  
— Чего?  
— Посудомойку за твой счёт будет нанимать, говорю.  
Чан переводит взгляд на потухший монитор ноутбука — на него смотрит его собственное отражение. Он мысленно радуется, что из-за тёмного экрана его синяки под глазами и лопнувшие капилляры не так заметны — Чанбин бы, наверное, даже сказал, что он не такой гремлин, как обычно (окей, гремлин-хён, только отстань!).  
— Извини, ты что-то сказал? — Чан поворачивает голову как раз в тот момент, когда Уджин бросает одну из его толстовок ему в голову. — Эй! За что?  
— За всё хорошее. Сана звонила, попросила посидеть с ней в кафетерии, пока Феликс и Рози не пришли.  
— А причём тут я? — непонимающе хлопает глазами Чан.  
Уджин закатывает глаза.  
— Я, в отличии от вас всех, не понаехавший.  
  
Он добирается до кафетерия за рекордные пятнадцать минут- спасибо силе пинковой тяги от Уджина и угроз остаться без бесплатного кофе с заветренным эклером от Саны. По пути он успевает лайкнуть несколько твиттов Минхо про дерьмовую погоду, задумчиво попялиться на комментарий «sweet ❤❤❤» под своей же фотографией в инстаграме. Что на такое отвечать он понятия не имеет, поэтому молча ставит ему лайк.  
Сана ждёт его у дверей, недовольно хмурится и размахивает полотенцем из стороны в сторону.  
— Мог бы и побыстрее, — говорит она.  
— Извини, у меня только две ноги и нет реактивного ранца, — запыхавшись, говорит он, стягивая капюшон с головы.  
— Так надо было завести! — Сана возмущённо всплёскивает руками, быстро перемещаясь обратно за барную стойку. Чан садится на стул перед ней, рядом с ним тут же появляется большой кусок шоколадного торта и эклер с маленькой вишенкой. Сана начинает варить кофе, пока он неторопливо ковыряется ложкой в сладостях.  
— С чего такая щедрость? — спрашивает он.  
Сана недовольно фыркает.  
— Я думала, что придёт Уджин.  
Кафе снова погружается в молчание из музыки с радио и проезжающих мимо машин. Чан снова смотрит на комментарии Минхо под своими фотографиями и решительно отказывается что-то понимать в этой жизни. Он зависает настолько сильно, что не замечает, как Сана ставит перед ним кружку с кофе — ей приходится хлопнуть ложкой ему по щеке и щёлкнуть пальцами перед глазами.  
— Не спи, замёрзнешь, — говорит она.  
Чан зависает ещё на несколько секунд, а потом решается спросить.  
— Как думаешь, — он медленно размешивает ореховый сироп в чашке, смотря, как закручивается воронка вокруг ложки, — какая песня Хэйли Кийоко подойдёт под такую тему, когда ты спишь с парнем, который тебе нравится, но ты не уверен в том, что ты нравишься ему?  
Сана скептически хмурит брови и фыркает себе под нос.  
— Я ничего не знаю про мужиков, я лесбиянка, — с этими словами, она разворачивается к нему спиной и гордо уходит в кладовку.  
Звенит колокольчик над входной дверью, Рози приносит с собой холодный воздух и букет с цветами от Джису. Чан в очередной раз тяжело вздыхает и машет ей рукой. Вот блин, теперь его точно выгонят, а он даже не успел сделать и глотка (не говоря уже о том, чтобы доесть свой торт).  
  
Минхо утыкается носом ему в шею, сонно натягивает на них обоих плед; у него чёлка налипла на лоб и щёки всё ещё красные. Чану очень хочется сказать ему что-нибудь тупое, например, что он красивый даже когда весь раскрасневшийся и лоб у него влажный от пота. Или, что он готов побежать ему за мороженым в четыре утра, если тот попросит и потом поделится. Или даже не за мороженым, а за бургером и картошкой фри.  
Чан ничего не говорит, только кладёт ладонь ему на поясницу и прикрывает глаза.  
— Надеюсь, БэмБэм не погонит нас с самого утра, — сонно бормочет Минхо, закидывая на него ногу. Чан закрывает глаза и притворяется спящим (сказать глупость не хочется, а ответить нормально он не в состоянии).  
  
Последний месяц оказывается ужаснее всей его предыдущей жизни. Во-первых, ему приходится ещё раз идти на пересдачу — преподка выпивает его мозг через трубочку в его ухе и обещает ему все муки ада, если он продолжит опаздывать на её семинары в следующем семестре. Во-вторых, начальник с работы говорит, что они сократили штат, поэтому заказов будет в три, а то и в четыре раза больше, что означает о здоровом сне до новогодних праздников (а может и дольше) он может благополучно забыть.  
В-третьих, Минхо. Это оказывается его самой большой проблемой — он понятия не имеет, как именно назвать их отношения, а спросить почему-то не решается. Мало ли, вдруг его пошлют куда подальше, и что он тогда будет делать? Жить обычную серую жизнь, без чужих мемов в твиттере и сомнительных эмоджи под селками?  
В момент глубочайшего отчаяния, он решается на один из самых тяжёлых шагов в своей жизни — посоветоваться со своим соседом. Решается он именно в тот момент, когда заходит в квартиру и видит чужие грязные кроссовки около входа и слышит шум с кухни.  
Уджин даже не успевает поднести лапшу ко рту: Чан врывается на кухню и чуть не переворачивает стол.  
— Всё всрато и говняно! — восклицает он.  
— Братан! — Уджин приподнимает тарелку над столом. — Спокойнее, я не хочу снова два месяца есть за гладильной доской!  
Чан устало плюхается на стул и вытягивает ноги в проходе. Уджин медленно ставит тарелку обратно на стол: она противно звякает, а бульон грозит расплескаться на стол.  
— Ну, вот чисто теоретически, сколько раз секс может быть по дружбе и когда уже поздно и надо звать под венец? — без лишних вступлений, спрашивает он.  
— Ты ромком снимать собрался или у тебя вся жизнь ромком? — Уджин непонимающе хлопает глазами, отхлёбывая бульон из тарелки.  
Чан набирает воздух глубоко в грудь, прежде чем начать свою полную печалей и страданий историю — кухня пропахла едой и он не может решиться, сначала выпросит у Уджина то, что он там ест или всё-таки вынести ему мозги своим нытьём по своей бесполезной жизни.  
Угрюмый взгляд Уджина решает всё за него, Чан выпускает воздух, складывает руки на столе и прикрывает глаза.  
— Помнишь Минхо? Соседа Наён по этажу?  
— Трудно забыть такую змеюку. Что случилось? Вы с ним не ладите?  
Уджин в это время продолжает есть свой потрясающе пахнущий куриный бульон с лапшой, да ещё с таким аппетитом, что Чану завидно становится. Лучше бы он выбрал сначала поесть, честное слово.  
— Всё немного не так, мы… хорошо ладим, но… — слова никак не хотят составляться в предложение. Точнее, он знает, что именно нужно сказать, но как сделать это, чтобы оно не звучало слишком ужасно? — Короче, мы трахаемся уже пару месяцев, но мы так и не говорили в каких мы отношениях, а спрашивать «а мы с тобой просто друзья или нет» как-то стрёмно и я не знаю, что делать.  
По тому, как Уджин давится своим бульоном, Чан понимает — слова он подобрал самые худшие, из каких вообще можно было выбрать.  
— Сколько раз вы спали? — с лёгкой опаской спрашивает он, отодвигая тарелку подальше от себя и Чана одновременно.  
Чан кусает нижнюю губу, упирая взгляд в пол. Живот предательски громко урчит, но Уджин этого как будто не замечает.  
— Пять… — Уджин давится вздохом и смотрит на него с широко раскрытыми глазами. — В своё оправдание скажу, что это всё случайно получилось.  
На минуту они оба решают замолчать; один пытается переварить все полученные новости, а другой понять — правильно ли он вообще сделал, что решился рассказать об этом.  
— Братан, если ты надеялся на броманс, — говорит ему Уджин, — то ты опоздал ровно на пять раз.  
— О, блин, — разочарованно тянет Чан.  
Уджин снова притягивает к себе тарелку с супом и начинает активно есть. Чан смотрит, как он втягивает в себя лапшу — бульон с неё отлетает на пару сантиметров от тарелки и всё это до сих пор выглядит ужасно аппетитно. Не к месту вспоминается, как Минхо кормил его острой лапшой после их первой ночи и как тогда всё было здорово и классно.  
И как, наверное, было бы классно дальше, если бы они оказались не просто «друзьями по перепихону» или «теми чуваками, у которых ван найт стэнд повторяется уже _дцатый раз».  
— Если ты ожидал чего-то другого, после того как люди…  
— Да нет, я про то, что лапши больше нет.  
Уджин смотрит на его взгляд побитой (и голодной) собаки, когда вытирает рот салфеткой, закатывает глаза и хлопает ладонью по столу. Пустая тарелка и Чан синхронно вздрагивают.  
— Господи, не ной, просто позови его на свидание. У нас с Лудой была похожая херня, и что? Уже полгода всё офигенно, ждём, когда ты отсюда съедешь, чтобы вести отвратительно гетеросексуальный образ жизни.  
— А если он откажется? — спрашивает Чан, пропуская последнюю часть предложения мимо ушей.  
— Лишний повод надраться!  
  
Чан долго трётся вокруг кофейни, где работает Минхо, методично наматывая круги по другой стороне улицы, пока не получает сообщение: «дурила я тебя вижу, хорош морозить задницу, приходи к закрытию». Он тяжело вздыхает, но послушно уходит наматывать круги по торговому центру в трёх кварталах от кофейни. Почти час он проводит в книжном, ещё полчаса пытается выстоять очередь в супермаркете за шоколадкой, но быстро бросает это дело и выходит из магазина с пустыми руками.  
Спустя два часа он снова топчется перед выходом из кофейни, зябло потирая руки и ждёт, пока его непонятно-друг-любовник-или-как-там выйдет с работы. Он появляется ещё через пять минут, махнув кому-то внутри на прощание.  
— Мы вообще-то уже закрыты, — Минхо застёгивает куртку и поправляет рюкзак на плече. От его широкой ухмылки Чану становится нехорошо — как будто он знает о нём всё и даже немного больше (а вдруг он предсказатель будущего в седьмом поколении, то есть у него скилл в семь раз круче, чем у его предка и он сейчас пришёл из Ада, чтобы вые- надрать ему зад?).  
— Я в курсе. Не хочешь прогуляться?  
Чан чувствует себя ужасно глупо. Вот что сейчас произойдёт? Наверняка его пошлют, потому что они всего-то несколько раз переспали на вечеринках, с кем не бывает?  
(правда, потом они переспали, когда Минхо принёс ему поесть на работу, а потом ещё на одной вечеринке и… серьёзно, лучше бы он не задумывался об этом дерьме лишний раз).  
Минхо с готовностью берёт его за руку и тащит в строну парка. По пути просит купить ему печёной картошки и чаю, потому что: «я только вышел из этого гадюшника, а у меня уже все кости заледенели».  
— Тяжёлый день? — спрашивает Чан, когда они тормозят на светофоре.  
— И не говори. Людей просто дохренища, все ультра-злобные, требовательные и куда-то спешат. Отвратительно, хуже только в парке аттракционов летом работать, там таких ещё больше, плюс — дети. Точнее, дети это минус, но ты понял.  
Чан задумчиво кивает, тянет его за локоть — им загорается зелёный.  
  
Прогулка затягивается. Чан покупает ему молочный улун в кофейне на другой улице и ролл с тофу в тележке с вегетарианской едой (себе он берёт мексиканскую смесь — самую острую, какую они могут сделать — и холодный сок). Решиться что-то предложить Минхо или просто заговорить на тему, ради которой он вообще сюда пришёл, почему-то не хватает сил. Чан много хмурится и мало разговаривает — видимо, это становится слишком заметно. В какой-то момент, они останавливаются около фонаря в парке. Свет красиво падает на лицо Минхо, Чан чуть ли не плакать готов от того, как это хорошо (и как же плохо, что он тупое полено и не может заставить себя сказать хоть что-то вразумительное).  
— Ну и чего ты титьки мнёшь? — спрашивает у него Минхо.  
— В-в каком с-смысле? — неуверенно мямлит Чан.  
— Да ладно тебе, как будто ты меня мог просто так куда-то позвать, — Минхо пожимает плечами. — Ну, так что?  
Чан в который раз за день набирает грудью воздух, готовясь выдать самую длинную тираду в своей жизни (и, возможно, самую последнюю, потому что если Минхо ответит ему отказом, то он точно бросится под игрушечную машинку или попытается выпрыгнуть из окна первого этажа).  
— Ну… в общем… мы с тобой, мы что? — Минхо смотрит на него с непониманием. Чан чувствует себя неловко, даже хуже, чем когда он был подростком. — Ну, типа, мы просто трахаемся и дружим, или мы просто трахаемся, или мы встречаемся? Или, что и как, зачем? Прости меня, я запутался, ты мне, типа, очень нравишься, и я боюсь проебаться и, короче, знаешь, не отвечай, я пойду от греха подальше, извини, если что…  
Чан уже собирается с позором развернуться в сторону дома и написать Уджину, что сегодня они делают панихиду по его разбитому сердцу, как вдруг Минхо резко хватает его за плечи и притягивает к себе, близко-близко.  
— Какой же ты тупой, — выдыхает он ему в лицо. Чан непонимающе хлопает глазами. Нет, он, конечно, согласен, но хотелось бы узнать поподробнее, что имело ввиду под этим утверждением. — Ты, блин, серьёзно не понял, что ты мне нравишься и мы типа в отношениях?  
— О, — только и может выдать Чан.  
Минхо отпускает его и хлопает ладонью себе по лицу.  
— Господи, серьёзно? Ты думаешь, что я потащил бы тебе еду через весь город, если бы ты мне был нафиг не нужен? Серьёзно, Кристофер?  
Чан всё ещё не совсем верит в то, что вообще происходит и всё так же непонимающе хлопает глазами.  
— Так ты мой парень? — недоумённо спрашивает он. Минхо закатывает глаза.  
— Скажи, почему из всех, реально, из всех людей — это должен быть именно ты?  
Минхо обхватывает его лицо ладонями, привстаёт на цыпочки и мягко целует его — сначала в нос, а потом в губы. Чан как-то особенно шумно вздыхает и прижимает его к себе (он почти готов поспорить — ещё немного и у Минхо захрустят кости).  
— Ты, — Минхо тычет пальцем ему в грудь, всё ещё соприкасаясь с ним кончиками носов, — за такую подставу должен мне свидание. Нормальное, как у всех стереотипных парочек и всё в таком духе.  
— Let me take to a restaurant, — Чан широко улыбается и тянется поцеловать его ещё раз.  
Лучше и быть не может.  
  
  
 **[2Б]**  
хьюстон приём давай нажрёмся в щи  
  
 **[uwu_jin]**  
отказался? (  
  
 **[2Б]**  
он согласился!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
 **[2Б]**  
за такое грех не выпить


End file.
